RAINBOW!
by mysticahime
Summary: \UPDATED/ Diusir dari apartemen. Disangka gelandangan. Bertubrukan dengan orang menyebalkan… dan ternyata aku akan bekerja pada orang menyebalkan itu! Sialsialsial. Sejak hari itu, kehidupanku menjadi sewarna pelangi! \AU OOC/ Edited! Previously: DREAM SERIES. Mind to RnR? -mysticahime
1. Initial

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

**Catatan: **Prolog ditulis terpisah dengan judul 'DREAMS Series: Prolog'. Silakan dibaca kalo gak ngerti pas baca _chapter _1 ini :)

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

**Chapter 1:** Initial

Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan.

Fuhh... hah...

Pantulan di cermin balas tersenyum kepadaku ketika kutatap permukaannya. Kuamati penampilanku pagi ini—baju berkerah motif kotak-kotak merah-hitam dan celana panjang (yang sebenarnya adalah _jeans_) berwarna hitam. Apakah cukup rapi untuk wawancara pekerjaan? Kuharap begitu.

Semalam, Tsunade-_basan_—yang merupakan tetangga apartemenku—memberitahuku bahwa wawancaranya akan diadakan pukul sepuluh pagi di KG Entertainment. —bukankah aku akan menjadi asisten dari seorang kaya? Mengapa aku diwawancarai di sana? Lupakan, mungkin saja yang akan mempekerjakanku adalah seorang direktur yang _workaholic_ dan jarang pulang ke rumahnya.

Omong-omong soal rumah, biaya sewa apartemenku sudah menunggak dua bulan. Sebentar lagi tiga bu—

"HARUNO!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Oke, ini bunyi ketukan dari pemilik apartemen. Sepertinya ia akan menagih biaya sewa. Lagi.

**Cklek**—

Aku mengintip ke balik pintu, berpura-pura memasang senyum pada Chiyo-_baasan_—pengelola apartemen—yang muncul dengan wajah cemberutnya. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Chiyo-_baasan_..."

"Kapan kau akan membayar semua utangmu?" tanyanya dengan ketus, nenek itu bahkan tidak membalas senyumku sama sekali. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arahku, tentu saja meminta uang sewa yang kutunggak hampir tiga bulan.

"Sa-sabar sebentar, _baasan_," aku meringis kecil. "Hari ini aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan, kok. Mungkin sekitar akhir bulan aku akan memba—" kata-kataku langsung berhenti ketika melihat empat tanda siku di kepala Chiyo-_baasan_. "Chiyo-_baasan_?"

"CEPAT KEMASI BARANG-BARANGMU DAN PERGI DARI SINI!"

**EH?**

Aku melongo mendengar kata-kata keras dari Chiyo-_baasan_. Kemasi barang-barang dan—**PERGI DARI SINI?**

"_Baasan_, bagaimana mungkin kau—"

"—AKU TIDAK MAU MENAMPUNG GADIS MUDA YANG TAK SANGGUP MEMBAYAR SEWA—"

"Hanya sampai akhir bulan," aku memohon dengan suara lemah. "Setelah melunasi utangku, aku akan—"

"—POKOKNYA KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Skakmat.

Aku mematung sementara Chiyo-_baasan_ masuk ke kamarku dan menjejalkan barang-barangku (yang memang sedikit. Hanya pakaian, peralatan mandi, dompet, ponsel, dan beberapa pasang alas kaki) secepat kilat. Kemudian ia menyeretku turun dari tangga. Tergopoh-gopoh aku menyesuaikan diri dengan langkah-langkahnya, berusaha melepaskan diri juga.

Sial, tenaga Chiyo-_baasan_ kuat sekali.

"_Baasan_, lepaskan aku—"

Chiyo-_baasan_ membuka pintu pagar apartemen—dua pintu kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan bentuknya nyaris merupakan gapura. Di sisi-sisi pintu itu terdapat tembok yang kira-kira setinggi leherku.

—dan ia melemparku keluar dari area apartemennya, disusul tasku yang mendarat tanpa ampun di atas aspal.

"Hei!" Aku berusaha mendekati gerbang itu. Chiyo-_baasan_ hanya menyisakan celah kecil agar aku tidak bisa masuk, tetapi ia masih bisa mengintip keluar. "_Baasan_ tidak bisa mengusirku seperti ini! Bagaimana aku tidur malam ini?"

Kedua matanya yang mengintip menyipit. "Sama sekali bukan urusanku."

**BRAK!**

Ia membanting pintu di depan wajahku.

"HEI!" Dengan kedua tanganku, aku berusaha membuka gerbang itu. Terkunci.

Bagus sekali. Baru saja memasuki awal cerita, aku sudah diusir dari tempat tinggalku sendiri.

Dengan gontai, aku mengambil tas besarku yang teronggok di atas jalanan dan menarik resletingnya. —**zrrrrttt**—sial. Ternyata Chiyo-_baasan_ benar-benar murka. Ia menjejalkan barang-barangku tanpa peduli estetika lagi. Lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pengelola apartemen yang mengamuk gara-gara kau menunggak biaya sewa selama hampir tiga bulan?

Sialsialsial.

Beruntung sekali tasku ini tipe _travel bag_ dengan roda di bagian bawahnya. Kutarik pegangan yang berada di bawah tas dan mulai menyeretnya, berjalan menjauh dari mantan tempat tinggalku.

Di mana aku bisa menitipkan tas ini? Kan tidak mungkin aku membawanya ke tempat wawancara—

Kuambil ponsel lipat _pink_-ku yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana _jeans_. Pukul 09.38.

_Yeah_, mau tak mau aku harus membawa tas ini ke KG Entertainment. Mungkin di sana ada penitipan barang.

.

.

.

Gedung besar yang tinggi menjulang dari permukaan tanah—bermodel _office look_. Dinding-dinding berwarna gading dengan puluhan kaca berbingkai tertanam pada permukaannya. Pintu ganda dari kaca yang dibukakan oleh penjaga pintu berseragam. Orang-orang rupawan yang keluar-masuk ke dalam gedung. Papan besar berisi tulisan **KG Entertainment**.

Apa benar ini tempat wawancaraku?

Rasanya semakin lama semakin tidak mungkin saja.

Meskipun kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku pas-pasan dan aku jaraaaaannggg sekali menonton televisi (karena tidak punya), aku tahu bahwa tempat ini semacam agensi bagi artis-artis Jepang terkenal.

Dan sialnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu **siapa pun** yang keluar-masuk gedung itu.

Jujur saja, satu-satunya artis Jepang yang kuketahui adalah Hamasaki Ayumi.

Sekali lagi, kutatap gedung yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari hadapanku dengan tatapan terpesona. Kurasa, wawancaraku memang di sini. Kalaupun tidak... setidaknya aku bisa berfoto dengan salah satu artis dan memamerkannya pada Ino.

—tapi kan aku tidak tahu artis mana dari agensi ini yang sedang tenar. _Baka_ Sakura.

Jadi, kuputuskan saja untuk berjalan masuk—dengan menggeret tas troliku.

Seorang penjaga pintu melihat kedatanganku dan langsung keluar dari dalam gedung itu.

"_Shitsureishimasu_." Kuusahakan untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang baik—meskipun hanya untuk penjaga pintu. Dari pengalamanku, berbuat baik kepada setiap orang akan membawakan nasib baik. "Saya Haruno Sakura, dan saya—"

"Di sini bukan penginapan." Penjaga pintu itu langsung memutus kata-kataku sebelum aku selesai bicara. Dan kedua matanya melirik tas yang berada di belakang tubuhku.

**. . .**

Sepertinya aku perlu menitipkan tasku.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tsunade-_basan_. Maaf kalau merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak masalah, Sakura."

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tsunade-_basan_, baru berbalik dan keluar dari kantor konsultan tenaga kerja.

Beruntung sekali kantor Tsunade-_basan_ tidak jauh dari KG Entertainment sehingga aku bisa datang ke sana secepat kilat dan menitipkan tasku. Kalau jauh, tentu saja aku akan terlam—aku melirik jam di ponselku—09.56.

**Aku benar-benar akan terlambat.**

Secepat kilat aku berlari menyusuri trotoar, secepat yang aku bisa. Kebetulan sekali, kakiku memang kuat. _Dulu_ aku mantan pelari terbaik di SMP-ku. Setidaknya, saat ini kemampuan itu sedikit membantu.

Napasku terengah-engah ketika mencapai pintu depan KG Entertainment. Sialsialsial. Penampilanku pasti kacau. Aku harus merapikan diri sebelum wawancara.

Kali ini penjaga pintu tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengizinkanku masuk. Jadi, aku masuk ke dalam gedung itu—

—dan tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Tatapanku beredar ke sekeliling ruangan. Dugaanku, ruangan luas ini adalah lobi—bisa dibilang terlalu mewah hanya untuk lobi sebuah kantor agensi. Lobi kantor ini setaraf dengan lobi di hotel-hotel bintang lima, dengan beberapa sofa berlapis kain beludru merah yang tampak mewah dan meja-meja berhiaskan vas bunga antik berisi bunga-bunga yang cantik. Lantainya dari marmer berwarna krem, memantulkan cahaya lampu dan sinar matahari yang pudar.

Haruskah aku bertanya pada resepsionis?

Kuurungkan niatku ketika melihat resepsionis yang berjaga di balik meja marmer tinggi itu kerepotan. Ia sedang mengangkat telepon dan meladeni lima orang sekaligus. Sebagai orang yang tahu diri, aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikutan menyiksanya.

Berarti aku harus mencari tempat wawancaraku sendiri.

Oh, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk untuk bertanya pada penjaga pintu yang tadi—meskipun tadi ia sudah mengiraku gelandangan.

Jadi, aku berbalik dan hendak kembali ke pintu masuk—

—ketika tiba-tiba saja aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

**BRUK!**

"Kyaaaaa...!" Seseorang menjerit keras ketika aku terjatuh ke lantai, kemudian aku sadar bahwa _aku_lah yang menjerit. Sialsialsial. Bisa kurasakan kini bokongku terasa ngilu. Susah payah aku bangun dari posisi jatuhku yang memalukan. Uhh, mengapa aku tidak jatuh dengan pose yang lebih elit?

"_Gomennasai_." Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegak, aku membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang bertabrakan denganku. Ia juga sama-sama jatuh ke lantai, hanya saja posisinya lebih keren. Orang itu—laki-laki itu, bila dilihat dari fisiknya—memasang wajah masam.

Ia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Hei, orang yang aneh. Masa memakai atribut seperti itu di dalam ruangan? Seperti menyamar saja...

"Punya mata tidak?"

Eh?

Aku mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki itu (sepertinya) memandangku dengan kesal. Bibir tipisnya terkatup.

"Punya mata tidak?" ulangnya dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja punya!" balasku dengan geram sambil menunjuk wajahku. Hei, aku kan sudah meminta maaf, mengapa ia tidak bisa lebih sopan sedikit? Mungkin memang benar aku yang menabraknya, tapi tetap saja— "Mengapa kau marah-marah begitu?"

Ia mendecih pelan—tapi tetap saja terdengar olehku. "Kau mengganggu pemandangan, Rambut Permen."

Oh, bilang dong dari ta—eh, apa?

**Rambut Permen?**

Kupelototi dia. "Apa kau bilang, Kacamata Bertopi?"

"Rambut Permen." Dengan santai, ia mengacungkan jarinya dan menunjuk ke kepalaku.

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh kepalaku, lalu berpaling ke segala arah—mencari cermin, yang kutemukan di dekat meja resepsionis. Kuamati baik-baik kepalaku. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah kecuali—eh, rambutku berantakan!

Tergesa-gesa kurapikan rambutku dengan jari-jari tangan. Rambutku berubah mengerikan setelah acara lari-lari tadi. Warna _pink_ yang berantakan memang... seperti permen, tepatnya permen kapas.

Laki-laki itu mendengus, lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku, dan mendadak aku teringat. Wawancara! Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku terlambat?

Buru-buru aku mendekati penjaga pintu.

.

.

.

"Di sini?"

Aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada penjaga yang mengantarkanku ke tempat wawancara sebelum ia kembali ke lantai dasar. Ternyata penjaga itu tidak menyebalkan, ia mau bersusah payah mengantarkanku ke lantai delapan—tempatku wawancara.

Dan di yang berada di hadapanku adalah sebuah pintu kayu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Vice President Room'. Huh? Ruang wakil direktur? Mengapa tidak menggunakan bahasa Jepang saja sih?

Sialsialsial, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat.

Kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam yang memerintahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Pelan-pelan, kubuka pintu itu. Saatnya pembantaian, Sakura...

"_Shitsureishimasu_..." Aku mengintip ke dalam ruangan, menemukan sosok seorang pria paruh baya, kemudian menyelinap ke balik pintu dan menutupnya—sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. "Saya Haruno Sakura yang melamar untuk mengisi lowongan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh kantor konsultan tenaga kerja..."

Pria itu berdiri dan tersenyum. "Gamasen Jiraiya, wakil direktur dari KG Entertainment. Silakan duduk." Ia mempersilakanku duduk di kursi.

"_Arigatou_," gumamku, berusaha terlihat seprofesional mungkin. "Mungkin Anda telah membaca CV yang saya kirimkan melalui Tsunade-_san_."

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi—" rileks, Sakura, rileks... "—seperti yang tertulis, saya sudah tamat sekolah menengah atas karena mengikuti akselerasi. Saya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Saya pernah magang di restoran selama dua bulan. Saya bisa mengendarai motor dan sepeda. Saya juga—"

Jiraiya-_san_ tersenyum, "Semuanya sudah tertulis di CV-mu, aku sudah membacanya, tapi—"

"—tapi?" Aku mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" tanyanya, sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan CV-ku.

"Rahasia?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya. Kantor kami adalah agensi yang cukup terkenal di industri hiburan Jepang. Kami menelurkan _talent_-_talent_ berbobot yang harus terus berkiprah dengan cemerlang di dunia hiburan. Kami harus menjaga rapat-rapat rahasia yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi pada para artis kami—"

"Maksudnya, mencegah skandal?" tanyaku, semakin bingung dengan arah percakapan ini.

"Tepat." Jiraiya-_san_ mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Bila ingin bekerja di sini, kau harus sanggup menjaga _kejadian yang sebenarnya_, kemudian membantah gosip-gosip yang tidak jelas, juga menghindari wartawan-wartawan yang selalu berusaha mengorek privasi artis idola dan menciptakan skandal."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Bukankah saya melamar untuk menjadi asisten orang kaya?"

Jiraiya-_san_ tertawa. "Bukan," katanya. "Aku mengatur agar isi lowongan pekerjaan itu tidak terlalu mencolok—selalu ada kemungkinan wartawan menyamar menjadi aplikan dan melamar untuk menjadi manajer artis idola."

Lagi-lagi aku mengerjapkan mata. "Maksud Anda... saya akan menjadi manajer... artis idola?"

"Begitulah."

Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas. Menjadi manajer artis idola? Yang benar saja!

"Secara kebetulan," Jiraiya-_san_ mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai, "hanya kau yang melamar untuk pekerjaan ini—memang baru semalam dibuka, tapi kurasa, tidak akan banyak orang yang ingin menjadi manajer artis idola, terutama bila artisnya sedikit merepotkan."

Tentu saja, aku pun tidak akan mau. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi manajer artis yang 'disiksa' dan bergaji kecil?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Jiraiya-_san_ berkata, "Tenang saja. Gajinya cukup besar—mengingat orang yang akan kau manajeri adalah idola paling top saat ini. Lima ratus ribu yen satu bulan, bagaimana?"

Uh.

Tentu saja aku mau.

—selama artisnya tidak semenyebalkan si Kacamata Bertopi yang tadi.

Tapi, aku tidak mau terkesan sangat memerlukan uang (walau sebenarnya iya), jadi aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gamasen-_san_, sejak saya tiba di gedung ini, banyak sekali orang keluar-masuk ke gedung ini. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

"Oh." Jiraiya-_san_ memandang jauh keluar jendela. "Ada beberapa artis idola, penyanyi, dan mungkin beberapa orang calon artis yang sedang dalam masa pelatihan sebelum debut—mungkin juga ada peserta audisi."

Oh. Kalau si Kacamata Bertopi itu peserta audisi (entah audisi apa, aku tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut), para juri audisi itu juga pasti tak akan mau menerimanya. Menyebalkan begitu.

"Saya mengerti," jawabku. "Saya berharap saya bisa menjadi manajer yang baik. Siapa artis yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab saya?"

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya," kata Jiraiya-_san_, "Aku sudah memanggilnya untuk datang ke sini, dan—" Ia menatapku dengan serius, "—karena kau perempuan, kuharap kau tidak histeris ketika bertemu dengannya. Saat ini, ia idola para gadis."

He.

Dia pikir aku ini gadis yang tergila-gila pada artis idola remaja yang sedang naik daun?

**Tok tok**

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu, membuat kami berdua menoleh.

Jiraiya-_san_ kembali tersenyum. "Masuk, Sasuke."

Pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Nah, Haruno Sakura, perkenalkan, artis yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu." Mataku membelalak sementara Jiraiya-_san_ berbicara. "Uchiha Sasuke, _top idol_ saat ini."

Wajah pemuda itu tetap kaku, tanpa senyum.

Dia kan... si Kacamata Bertopi yang tadi!

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Terlalu cepat _update_ kah? Saya semangat banget nulisnya, hahaha XD Maaf ya Sasuke-nya baru muncul sekilas doang~

Btw, nama marga Jiraiya itu buatan saya, Gamasen, dari 'gama' (katak) dan 'sen' potongan dari 'sennin' (petapa). LOL

Dan... kok saya malah ngerasa ini bukan drama ya? Baiklah... perbaikan di _chapter_ selanjutnya XD

Makasih buat yang nge-_review_ di DREAM Series: Prolog :)

**Chousamori Aozora, Sorane Aiwa, Dae Uchiha, 4ntk4-ch4n, kakkoii-chan, Kirara Yuukansa, Kazuma B'tomat, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Maya, Nyx Quartz, QRen, rika nanami**

Bersedia me-_review_ lagi?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 6 Juni 2011, 02.12 p.m**

Edited: 28022012 (title)


	2. Bad Luck!

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

Oh.

_My._

_God._

.

.

.

Kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu, aku diusir keluar dari apartemen sewaanku karena menunggak biaya sewa selama dua bulan lebih. Empat belas menit setelahnya aku dianggap gelandangan yang mencari tempat menginap. Tak lama setelah itu, aku bertabrakan dengan pemuda menyebalkan di lobi.

Dan sekarang?

Aku akan menjadi manajer bagi pemuda-menyebalkan-yang-ternyata-adalah-artis-idola itu?

Sialsialsial!

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

**Chapter 2:** Bad Luck!

Aku tak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya yang salah denganku? Mengapa aku sial begini?

Pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu tersenyum sinis padaku. Ia melepaskan kacamata dan topinya, menatapku lewat iris matanya yang sekelam jelaga. Tatapannya seolah melecehkan, seolah-olah aku ini kutu yang menempel di sepatunya.

Kurang ajar.

Kalau saja aku tidak teringat Jiraiya-_san_ yang duduk di hadapanku, aku pasti sudah merebut kacamata hitam pemuda itu dan menginjak-injaknya.

"Anda serius...?" aku mencoba bertanya sesopan mungkin, berusaha keras mencegah kata-kata '... bahwa saya harus menjadi manajer dari _top idol_ sok keren macam dia?' keluar dari mulutku. Bila aku mengucapkannya, mungkin Jiraiya-_san_ akan langsung menendangku keluar dari kantor KG Entertainment. Mungkin juga Uchiha Sasuke ini akan menertawaiku sepuasnya ketika Jiraiya-_san_ melakukan hal itu.

Dan ditambah lagi, aku akan gagal mendapatkan pekerjaan, lalu tidak bisa menyewa apartemen lain untuk tinggal, lalu—

Ergh.

—membayangkan aku menjadi gelandangan di tengah-tengah kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo membuatku bergidik.

Lupakan itu.

Kutatap kedua mata Jiraiya-_san_, mencoba memastikan apakah beliau serius atau tidak. Pasti ia bercanda. Pasti tak lama lagi pria berambut putih ini akan tertawa kencang, lalu berkata, "Kau tertipu, Haruno Sakura! Kau bukan akan menjadi manajer Uchiha Sasuke! Kau akan menjadi manajer dari Hamasaki Ayumi. Kau baru saja dikerjai!"

(Sial, mengapa artis yang kukenal cuma Hamasaki Ayumi saja?)

Jiraiya-_san_ tersenyum menatapku. "Apa menurutmu aku terlihat main-main?"

_Triple_ glek.

Pelan—sepelan mungkin hingga nyaris tak kentara—aku menggeleng. Menjadi manajer? Heuuuuhh, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menjadi tunawisma. Setidaknya, mungkin aku akan disewakan apartemen layak tinggal. —tidak mungkin, kan, seorang artis akan membiarkan manajer 'baru'nya tidur di emperan toko.

Pemuda itu mendengus—kulihat lewat ekor mataku.

_Sepertinya_, artis yang ini akan membiarkan manajernya menghuni teras pertokoan.

"Jadi..." Jiraiya-_san_ bergantian memandang kami, "... akan kubiarkan kalian berdua saling mengenal—", matanya kembali bertumbuk padaku, "—sudah makan siang, Haruno -_san_?"

Lagi, aku menggeleng. Yah, sebenarnya ini memang belum waktunya makan siang—saat ini baru pukul setengah dua belas. Tapi kalau ditraktir...

Eh, memangnya mereka akan membayari makananku?

"Tenang saja, kalau kau belum makan, Sasuke yang akan membayar. Hitung-hitung penyambutan manajer baru." Kata-kata Jiraiya seolah melambungkanku ke langit ketujuh. —ehm, kontrol ekspresi. Jangan sampai mereka tahu bahwa aku kegirangan.

Si pemuda kacamata (Sasuke, maksudku) langsung mendecih. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya, lalu keluar dengan pintu dibanting keras-keras.

Belagu sekali!

"Haruno-_san_." Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya-_san_ sudah berada di sebelahku.

"Ya?"

"Semoga kau bisa menjadi manajer yang baik bagi Uchiha Sasuke."

Kedua mataku sontak menyipit mendengar kalimat itu. 'Manajer yang baik'? Seharusnya, Jiraiya-_san_ bilang 'semoga Sasuke bisa menjadi artis yang baik', iya kan? Kutunggu ralat yang _seharusnya_ keluar dari mulut pria setengah baya itu, tapi... lagi-lagi, tidak ada ralat apa pun.

"Nah," Jiraiya-_san_ menepuk pundakku. "Sekarang turunlah ke bawah. Kurasa, Sasuke menunggumu di mobilnya. Cari saja mobil Toyota Rush berwarna hitam."

"Baiklah." Kuputuskan untuk _menerima_ semua ini. Dengan sukarela? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau saja bukan demi uang... "Saya permisi, Jiraiya-_san_. Terima kasih." Senyuman terbaik berusaha kuberikan kepadanya, anggap saja sebagai bonus ucapan terima kasih karena 'memaksa' si artis-sok-ganteng untuk menjamuku makan siang. Lumayan, aku tidak perlu menghamburkan uang untuk mengganjal perut. Lalu, aku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Lorong yang kulewati tampak sepi—kurasa lantai ini merupakan lantai khusus untuk staf-staf berkedudukan tinggi, contohnya Jiraiya-_san_ yang menjabat sebagai wakil direktur. Akan kucatat ini, supaya di lain waktu tidak kesulitan menemui orang-orang penting di kantor _entertainment_ ini.

Tunggu, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin kutanyakan—

—tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Lain kali saja akan kutanyakan bila aku ingat.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu warna hitam mengilap di pelataran parkir—apa lagi kalau bukan Toyota Rush milik Uchiha Sasuke? Mobilnya sangat bersih, sepertinya rajin dimasukkan ke salon mobil. Hmm, dasar orang kaya. Sudah bisa mendapatkan mobil pribadi di usia muda. —eh, berapa umurnya, ya? Sembilan belas? Dua puluh?

Sebelum aku sempat mencapai tempat parkirnya, mobil itu sudah bergerak mundur. Hei!

Kupaksakan kakiku berlari-lari kecil, berusaha agar tidak ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke.

Mobil itu sudah hampir sampai ke pos keluar saat aku berhasil mencapainya. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan wajahku berantakan—jendela terbuka dan menampilkan wajah menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada datar; kedua mata _onyx_-nya seolah menertawaiku.

"Mengejarmu." Kubuka pintu dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi—ternyata tidak dikunci. "Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Memang," jawabnya dengan santai.

Eh! Aku langsung menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau memang berniat meninggalkanku?"

"Mengapa tidak?" tawanya.

Oke, dia menyebalkan.

Sasuke menatapku dengan aneh, seolah-olah ada yang salah denganku. Apa pakaianku terlihat jelek? Atau—

"Mengapa kau duduk di kursi depan?" Pertanyaannya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Aku melongo. Mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali.

"Apa salah?" aku balas bertanya. "Bukankah seorang manajer biasanya duduk di—"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, "Memangnya siapa yang sudi mempunyai manajer sepertimu, Rambut Permen?"

Seandainya ini _anime_, sudah kupastikan urat-urat di kepalaku bertonjolan dan membentuk empat siku terpola, lengkap dengan kobaran api di sekeliling tubuhku. Tidak, ini _kenyataan_. Tidak ada empat siku, kobaran api—tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah... **betapa aku ingin memukulnya**.

—tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menghajarnya tanpa dipecat?

Hmm, akan kucatat ini.

Tapi untuk saat ini—demi karir dan kelanjutan hidupku—aku akan menurut. Demi tempat tinggal layak huni!

Sambil cemberut, aku membuka pintu dan keluar, membuka pintu belakang dan duduk di sana. Baru saja aku duduk, pemuda berambut mencuat itu menyorongkan berlembar-lembar kertas dengan seenaknya. Sungguh tidak sopan. Ia memberikannya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa ini?" Keningku berkerut; kedua tanganku berusaha merapikan susunan kertas yang—sepertinya—ditumpuk sembarangan.

"Baca saja." Sasuke kembali fokus pada setirnya. Mobil melaju ke jalanan yang cukup ramai.

Cih, dingin sekali. Tidak usah menjawab kalau jawabannya sama sekali tidak niat. Lebih baik aku membacanya sendiri.

Setelah berhasil mengurutkan kertas-kertas itu dengan rapi, mulailah aku membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak di sana. Ehm, kontrak, kontrak, _script_ iklan, berita yang baru di-_print_—

"Ini semua pekerjaanmu, eh?" Biar saja kupanggil 'eh', aku sama sekali tidak berniat bersopan ria dengan pemuda menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi jawaban tidak niat.

Menyebalkaaaaaaaann!

Kualihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Saat ini kami sudah berada di daerah Roppongi, salah satu bagian dari distrik Minato di Tokyo. Mobil Sasuke merayap di lajur kiri, menyusuri jalanan dengan perlahan karena lalu lintas cukup padat.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil di depan Roppongi Hills Westwalk, mematikan mesin, kemudian keluar setelah memakai kacamata hitam dan topi. Dan tanpa ragu langsung **mengunci mobilnya**.

Eh, hoi!

Aku menggebrak-gebrak kaca jendela dengan keras, berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa aku masih berada di dalam mobil. Sial, ia malah bersiul-siul dan melangkah menjauh. Ck. Mau tak mau aku membuka sendiri pintu dengan kunci yang berada di bawah jendela.

"Kau!" seruku ketika berhasil menyusulnya di dalam gedung. Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan _lift_, baru saja menekan tombol tanda panah mengarah ke atas—mengamati angka-angka _digital_ yang semakin mendekati angka satu.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Sesekali ia memperhatikan penampilannya di pintu _lift_ yang berwarna perak.

Dasar narsis!

"Kau..." kucoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menyebutkan kesalahannya, "... mengunciku di mobil!"

Ahhh, perbendaharaan kata-kataku payah sekali, sih! Harusnya aku sekalian menyemburkan semua kelakuan buruknya hari ini. Benar-benar bukan tipe pemuda _gentle_! Walau wajahnya tampan, memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih dari pemuda menyebalkan seperti ini, eh?

"Kau lambat." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, terdengar denting pertanda elevator tiba di lantai tempat kami menunggu.

Pintu logam itu terbuka, dan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke masuk ke dalam kubikelnya—tangannya bersiap menekan tombol untuk menutup _lift_. Aku buru-buru menjejalkan diri ke dalam _lift_ kosong itu. Kakiku hampir saja terjepit.

Sialsialsial.

"Di mana kita akan makan?" tanyaku ketika melihat Sasuke menekan tombol bertuliskan angka lima. Warna oranye memenuhi angka lima itu. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku mendatangi kawasan elit seperti Roppongi. Biasanya, aku hanya berputar-putar di daerah Shibuya.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Pernah ke restoran yang menyediakan makanan vegetarian?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

—Tuhan, mengapa Kau menciptakan manusia yang buta nada seperti ini?

"Apa kau vegetarian?" aku balas bertanya. Tentu saja aku perlu bertanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai artis idola Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan hari ini adalah pertama kali aku mendengar namanya. Sudah kubilang, satu-satunya artis Jepang yang kuketahui adalah Hamasaki Ayumi. —katakan aku kuper. Aku punya segudang hal lain yang perlu kuperhatikan selain mengurusi dunia _entertainment_.

—dan sekarang aku harus menyelami dunia itu.

Sialsialsial.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus perlahan. "Sebagai manajer pemula, pengetahuanmu payah sekali."

—tarik napas, Sakura. Tarik napasss...

"Ehm," aku berdeham, "sepertinya kau lupa bahwa aku _baru pernah mengetahui kau ada di dunia ini_ tadi pagi. Itu juga karena kau menabrakku. Kalau tidak—"

Lagi-lagi, ia mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Lain kali, pelajarilah artis itu bila kau akan melamar menjadi manajernya."

Lalu ia berbalik ke arah dinding _lift_ yang mengilat dan kembali mengamati wajahnya.

—DEMI APA PUN, IZINKAN AKU MENAMPARNYA!

**Ting!**

Pintu elevator terbuka ketika angka di bagian atas pintu tepat menunjukkan angka lima. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke keluar dari _lift_ setelah kembali memakai penyamarannya.

Memangnya dia sebegitu terkenalnya sampai harus menyamar segala?

Narsis!

Karena tidak mau tersesat di gedung yang belum pernah kumasuki sebelumnya, aku hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya. —walau sebenarnya dengan mengekor sudah menunjukkan kekuperanku padanya, ah lupakan.

Demi makan siang gratis!

Sasuke membawaku ke Yasaiya Mei, sebuah restoran yang—bila kulihat dari apa yang dimakan orang-orang ketika kami masuk—menyediakan makanan vegetarian. Tidak, sih, masih ada sesuatu yang dimasak dengan daging—daging apa sih itu?

Ketika seorang pramusaji mendekati kami, Sasuke menginstruksikan sesuatu—entah apa—dan membuat kami berdua berakhir di sebuah ruangan tersendiri. Ruang VIP kurasa.

Dasar orang kaya. Ruang VIP begini kan pasti akan memakan biaya lebih daripada meja biasa.

Sebuah meja bertaplak terletak di tengah ruangan dengan dua kursi di baliknya. Kedua kursi itu berseberangan—kami duduk di dua sisi yang berbeda. Dinding-dinding berwarna pastel mengelilingi kami berdua dengan lis dari kayu mengilap mendatar di bagian tengahnya.

Dua buah buku menu diletakkan di hadapan kami masing-masing, seorang pelayan pria berdiri dengan sikap formal menunggu kami memesan.

Dengan wajah bingung, kuamati tulisan demi tulisan di halaman buku itu.

—demi satu milyar yen, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal menu apa pun yang tertulis di sana!

"_Vegetable Shabu-shabu_." Sasuke sudah memesan pilihannya. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke. "_Tomato juice_."

Sekarang pelayan itu ganti menatapku.

Glek.

Aku harus bilang apa? Aku harus memesan apa? Aku harus membaca **apa**?

—mengapa menunya tidak ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang saja, sih? Sudah tahu bahasa Inggrisku tidak bagus.

Helaan napas terdengar dari arah Sasuke. "Untuknya, _Grilled Shiitake with Duck_ dan _strawberry juice_ saja."

Dan pelayan itu mencatat pesananku—maksudnya pesanan yang dipesankan Sasuke untukku. Lalu sebelah tangannya dengan sopan mengambil kedua buku menu dari atas meja, dan meninggalkan kami.

Dengan tidak percaya, kutatap pemuda di hadapanku.

Apakah tadi ia berusaha menolongku? —maksudku, apa ia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, kemudian memesankan menu yang kira-kira bakal kusukai? Ngomong-ngomong, kok dia tahu aku suka jus stroberi?

Apa ini keberun—

"Jangan salah sangka," cetusnya, seolah-olah menyela pikiranku. "Aku hanya tidak mau disangka membawa orang kampungan ke kawasan elit."

**Ctek!**

Kutarik kembali semua rasa terima kasihku tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini kau ada jadwal syuting iklan?"

Berusaha mencairkan suasana, aku membuka percakapan saat kami menyantap makan siang kami. Di hadapanku terdapat masakan yang terdiri dari jamur _shiitake_ dan daging bebek yang dibakar. _Ini_ makanan yang kulihat tadi dimakan oleh beberapa orang.

—culun sekali aku.

Sasuke menyuap _shabu-shabu_-nya. "Hn."

"Iklan apa?" tanyaku lagi—lebih berusaha mengesankan sisi 'manajer perhatian' daripada berusaha peduli pada kesibukan artisnya. Siapa tahu kalau aku menjadi manajer yang peduli, ia akan menaikkan gajiku, haha. Kan kalau gajiku dinaikkan, aku bisa menyewa apartemen yang memiliki fasilitas lumayan.

—dan tidak ditendang keluar apartemen seperti tadi pagi lagi.

Sekali dayung, keliling dunia.

"_Jeans_ Elvo's." Nada datar lagi.

"Oh..." aku mengunyah daging bebek. "Sampai malam?"

"Hn."

"Apa kita akan makan malam?"

Kedua obsidian itu menatapku dengan dingin. "Apa kau menjadi manajerku hanya untuk makan gratis?"

Glek. "Ti-tidak..."

"Hn."

Menyebalkan sekali dia. Memangnya dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ini sedang berada di ambang kemiskinan?

—kalau bukan karena dijanjikan gaji besar, aku pun tidak akan mau menjadi manajermu, Uchiha Sasuke!

"Bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Kulap bibirku dengan serbet yang terletak di sisi meja. Aku sudah selesai makan. Sebelah alis hitam itu terangkat lagi. "Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja... bukankah setiap manajer menyimpan nomor artis tanggung jawab mereka di ponsel mereka? —untuk menghubungi bila sewaktu-waktu ada keadaan yang mengharuskanku menghubungimu. Misalnya bila ada tawaran iklan atau apalah..."

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya di atas mangkuk yang sudah kosong. "Berikan saja nomormu, nanti aku akan mengirimkan punyaku."

Ck. Jual mahal sekali orang ini.

Kumasukkan kembali ponsel _pink_-ku yang sudah kukeluarkan. "Kau punya bolpen?" tanyaku sambil menarik selembar tisu yang tersedia dalam wadah perak.

"Ada." Ia menarik keluar bolpen hitam mengilat dari saku bajunya. "Untuk apa?"

Sebelum ia memasukkan kembali benda itu, aku segera menyambarnya. Kutulis deretan angka yang merupakan nomor ponselku di atas kertas tisu dan kusodorkan padanya. Berikut selembar tisu yang masih bersih. "Tulis nomormu di sini," tunjukku dengan ujung bolpen. "Aku tidak akan menjualnya ke wartawan ataupun _fans_-mu."

—tentu saja. Aku bahkan meragukan Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai _fans_.

Ia mendecih sambil menuliskan nomornya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Uchiha."

Kedua matanya melirik, memandang ke arahku melalui kaca spion. "Apa?"

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya," kataku—sebenarnya tidak rela untuk mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku teringat _Okaasan_ yang selalu mengajarkan bahwa kita harus berterimakasih pada orang-orang yang berbuat baik pada kita—semenyebalkan apa pun orang itu.

"Hn."

Toyota Rush Sasuke menembus ramainya Tokyo, berhenti di lampu merah. Sasuke menarik rem tangan dan melepaskan kopling yang sedari tadi diinjaknya.

"Oh ya," aku teringat pada apa yang ingin kutanyakan tadi, "Memangnya tidak apa-apa bila kau mempunyai manajer seorang wanita?"

"Maksudmu?" Tatapan elangnya terasa menusuk dari kaca spion.

"Maksudku, apa tidak akan ada skandal atau gosip apaaaa—seperti itulah." Kucoba menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin. Euh, sepertinya aku mulai tertular virus irit bicaranya.

Sialsialsial.

Ia tertawa—dengan jenis tawa mengejek. "Memangnya ada wartawan yang akan menciptakan skandal antara aku dengan seorang gadis berambut permen?"

Krik.'

—TAHAN EMOSIMU, HARUNO SAKURA! JANGAN MELEMPARKAN TASMU KEPADANYA!

Susah payah, aku berusaha patuh pada otak yang menyuruhku menjaga sikap. Kalau aku memukulinya dengan tasku—atau minimal melemparkannya pada Sasuke—aku bisa dipecat dan menjadi gelandangan. Dan mungkin juga aku memerlukan tas baru.

Tunggu, aku baru ingat: aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.

—dan kalau harus menemani Sasuke pemotretan untuk Elvo's sampai malam, kapan aku bisa mencari apartemen baru?

"Hei, Kacamata Bertopi," panggilku.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, kau harus mencari pekerjaan baru." Ancaman. Sial, aku mati kutu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Aku akan mengalah kali ini. "Uchiha. Hei, apa kau tahu bahwa aku tidak punya tempat tinggal saat ini?"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balasnya sambil tetap serius menyetir. Ia menyalakan lampu sein dan berbelok ke kanan.

"Kau harus peduli," kutekankan setiap kata pada kalimatku. Memang terkesan memerintah, tapi apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? 'Oh, baiklah'? 'Kumohon pedulikan aku'? Kesannya aku mengemis belas kasihan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan ponsel lipat berwarna biru kepadaku. "Telepon Jiraiya; bilang padanya kau tidak punya tempat tinggal. Aku tidak mau mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Oh. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin bisa bicara panjang lebar. Tapi dia _tidak sopan_. Masa ia memanggil Jiraiya-_san_ hanya dengan nama saja?

Ck.

Kuambil ponsel itu dari tangannya. Mmm, ponsel dengan tipe yang sama dengan punyaku, hanya saja berbeda warna. Kukira artis idola seperti Sasuke akan memakai iPhone. Minimal Blackberry. Ternyata—

"Cepat telepon, atau pakai ponselmu sendiri," kata Sasuke ketus sambil terus memandang ke depan. Kedua tangannya sangat lincah bercengkrama dengan roda stir. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa menyetir sehebat dia.

Jadilah aku membongkar _phonebook_-nya dan mencari-cari nama Jiraiya-_san_.

—mmm? Ternyata Sasuke menyimpan nomor beberapa wanita seperti Sabaku Temari, Akagai Karin... atau mereka juga artis?

Eh, ada nomor Hamasaki Ayumi tidak, ya?

"Cepat!" Suara Sasuke menyadarkanku. Jadi, cepat-cepat kutekan tombol _call_ setelah menyorot nama Jiraiya-_san_.

Terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa detik sebelum suara Jiraiya-_san_ menyapa indera pendengaranku. _"Halo?"_

"Selamat siang, Jiraiya-_san_," sapaku sopan. Setidaknya aku akan menunjukkan _image_ karyawan yang menyegani atasan padanya. "Ini saya, Haruno Sakura, meminjam ponsel Uchiha Sasuke karena disuruh."

Terdengar gumaman Sasuke dari depan—tidak jelas.

"_Ah, ya. Ada apa, Haruno-_san_?"_

"Begini," kuatur napasku yang mulai memburu. Selalu saja seperti ini bila aku merasa tegang—jantung berdebar dan napas memendek, juga telapak tangan berkeringat. Bisa kurasakan ponsel Sasuke terasa licin, "Tadi pagi saya diusir dari apartemen yang saya sewa karena menunggak biaya sewa sekitar tiga bulan—" dapat kudengar Sasuke menertawaiku dari kursi pengemudi, "—jadi... saya tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"_..."_ Jiraiya-_san_ tidak bersuara selama beberapa saat, "_Bagaimana kalau—"_

Kusimak setiap ucapannya, kemudian menjerit. "HAH?!"

"_Biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke,"_ katanya. _"Tolong operkan ponsel ini padanya."_

Jadi, kuoper ponsel itu kepada sang empunya. Kebetulan sekali, kami kembali terhadang lampu merah. Sasuke menginjak rem, menetralkan gigi, dan kami tepat berhenti di belakang sedang _sport_ berwarna putih.

"Halo?" kuperhatikan Sasuke menjawab telepon. "Ya, ya, ini aku... Ya, begitulah..."

_Counter_ yang tergantung di sebelah lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan bahwa lima belas detik lagi lampu akan berubah menjadi hijau. Sasuke menginjak kopling dan memasukkan gigi.

"Ya, dia bilang, dia diusir..." Lima detik lagi. Sasuke menunggu Jiraiya-_san_ bicara.

Jalan.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah. "APA?!"

**Tiiiiiiiiinnnn...!**

Ia menekan klakson dengan keras karena mobil di depan tak kunjung bergerak juga. Wajahnya kini aneh—kerutan marah dan terkejut bercampur menjadi satu. "Kau... kau pasti bercanda!"

Hening.

"Tidak mungkin!" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia manajerku! Dan dia _wanita_."

Hening lagi. Aku mulai cemas.

"Pokoknya, **tidak**." Sasuke langsung menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan melemparkan benda elektronik itu ke kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Kuamati dari spion, ekspresinya marah sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Tentu saja aku penasaran sekali dengan percakapan Sasuke dan Jiraiya-_san_ itu. Mengapa Sasuke marah-marah?

"Jiraiya," Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, "menyuruhmu tinggal di apartemenku."

Eh?

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

Ini... ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Tinggal bersama artis idola menyebalkan macam Uchiha Sasuke... di apartemennya...

Seseorang, katakan kepadaku, mengapa aku bisa begini sial?

**tbc**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Halo, maaf lama baru _update_ XP Apa ada yang nungguin series ini? Kayaknya ga ada ya ^^a

Buat semua yang minta banyak SasuSaku... apa di _chapter_ ini udah cukup banyak? Yah, meskipun bukan menjurus ke _romance_ sih XD Saya masih belajar buat bikin _fluffy_, berusaha biar ga gatel-gatel =w=d

Apa udah mulai kerasa drama? Kalo belom, bilang aja. Nanti saya usahain di _chapter_ selanjutnya :3

Makasih buat **Frozenoqua, Ai Kireina Maharanii, chini VAN, RUKIs Marionette, 4ntk4-ch4n, Neko, rika nanami, Lady Spain, Nyx Quartz, NHL-chan, Kirara Yuukansa, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Dae Uchiha, Selenia Kagene, **dan **Ame Kuroyuki** yang udah _review_ di _chapter_ kemaren :3

Buat pertanyaannya **Fidya Raina Malfoy**, kenapa _chapter_ ini dipisah, jawabannya... karena ini series :D Tema tiap bagiannya beda, terus ga selalu SasuSaku sebagai _chara_ utama. Karena namanya juga drama, pasti ada keterlibatan Sakura sama karakter lain dong :)

Siipp, ada komentar/pembahasan/kritik/saran buat _chapter_ ini?

Langsung ke kotak _review_ aja deh :D

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 24 Juli 2011, 01.33 a.m**

(edited 28022012)


	3. Belittled

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik** **saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

Ini... ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Tinggal bersama artis idola menyebalkan macam Uchiha Sasuke... di apartemennya...

Seseorang, katakan kepadaku, mengapa aku bisa begini sial?

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

.

.

mysticahime™

© 2011

.

.

**Chapter 3:** Belittled

**L**okasi pemotretan untuk _jeans_ bermerek Elvo's yang dilakukan Sasuke hari ini berlokasi di dalam sebuah gedung berlantai 25 di daerah Harajuku. Begitu kami berdua keluar dari _lift_—terlihat sekali kontras antara aku dan Sasuke; Sasuke bagaikan pangeran yang serba bling-bling, sedangkan aku seperti pelayan miskin yang membawa setumpuk kertas—Sasuke langsung disambut oleh pria bertopi _visor_ dan digiring pergi menuju ruang rias.

Sedangkan aku?

Dibiarkan mematung begitu saja, mencari-cari tempat untuk duduk seperti anak hilang.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan ke sana-kemari seperti orang tersesat, seorang _staff_ wanita menunjukkan tempat untuk para manajer menunggu—itu pun setelah aku nyaris diusir dan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ini manajer Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku pun duduk di sana, membaca-baca lembaran kertas yang diberikan Sasuke tadi siang di mobil. Yang pertama harus kubaca—tentu saja—adalah jadwal Sasuke.

Oke, hari ini pekerjaannya hanyalah pemotretan itu—sampai jam sembilan malam? Oh, astaga. Itu _baru_ selesai pemotretan. Belum lagi bila Sasuke harus melihat proses editing, atau mungkin ada _re-shoot_ karena posenya jelek. Atau bila jadwalnya terlambat. Oh, dan masih ada lagi membersihkan _make-up_, berganti pakaian, ramah-tamah dengan para _staff_.

—walaupun aku meragukan yang terakhir karena dia kan... _yeah_, sama sekali tidak ramah.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan celana _jeans_ yang tampak sesuai dengan tubuhnya. Dan kedua mataku membelalak.

Bukannya apa-apa, Sasuke _hanya_ mengenakan celana _jeans_! Ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan atasan apa pun.

—dan demi apartemen mewah di Roppongi, tubuhnya sangat bagus. _Yeah_, benar-benar berotot.

Glek.

Mata kami bertemu secara tiba-tiba. Ia memandangku dengan dingin, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum meremehkan. Sinis sekali.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia pikir aku terpesona pada tubuhnya? Tergila-gila?

Tentu saja **tidak**!

Mentang-mentang berotot, dia pikir dia seksi, huh? Dan ia pikir aku akan berliur melihatnya?

Cih.

Aku membuang muka dengan kesal. Rugi aku sempat berpikir tubuhnya bagus. Untuk apa memiliki tubuh dan wajah yang sempurna bila sikapnya sama sekali tidak mendukung? Dasar bintang menyebalkan!

Berjam-jam kulalui dengan mengamati pemotretan Sasuke, dengan catatan: aku melakukannya demi profesionalitas, bukan karena ingin cuci mata dengan melihat Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berganti pakaian sekitar enam kali, di-_retouch make-up_ tiga kali, _retake_ foto sepuluh kali, dan istirahat empat kali. Bisa kulihat keringat menggenang di dahinya setiap kali ia harus melakukan _retouch_. Dugaanku, berpose di depan lampu sorot dan harus memasang ekspresi ketika sang fotografer mengatakan, "Tiga... dua... satu..." sebelum _blitz_ menyambar tidaklah mudah. Cukup melelahkan, sepertinya.

Eh, tunggu Sakura. Jangan merasa bersimpati padanya! Bukankah ia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?

Ya, ya. Ingat ini: Uchiha Sasuke adalah **kesialan**.

—aku benar-benar berharap artis yang kumanajeri adalah Hamasaki Ayumi.

"Haruno Sakura?" sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati _staff_ wanita yang tadi menunjukkan tempat duduk kepadaku menatapku dengan cemas.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Sebagai manajer yang baik, paling tidak aku harus menunjukkan sikap santun—walau artisku tidak.

"Ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh lewat," katanya sambil tersenyum ragu. "Apa Anda sudah makan?"

"Ah," aku malah baru tersadar bahwa malam sudah selarut ini. Ya ampun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus tidur di mana! "Belum."

"Kebetulan tadi saya membeli beberapa set _bento_ di bawah," wajahnya semakin terlihat ragu, "Apa Anda mau makan? Akan saya ambilkan..."

"Terima kasih." Kali ini aku benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia _entertainment_ ini selain Jiraiya-_san_.

"Sama-sama," jawab _staff_ wanita itu, kemudian ia berlalu ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah kotak makanan yang diikat dengan saputangan besar dan memberikannya padaku. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku ketika menerima kotak itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. "Apa ia sudah makan?"

_Staff_ itu tersenyum lagi. "Uchiha-_san_ sudah makan _bento_ tadi, sekitar pukul... umm, setengah sembilan."

DER!

Aku terdiam, rahangku melorot hingga menyentuh lantai.

—SASUKE SUDAH MAKAN SEJAK SETENGAH SEMBILAN DAN AKU BARU MAKAN SEKARANG?

Aku tidak jadi gembira.

Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke memang menyebalkan! Ugh!—kutusuk-tusuk nasiku dengan sumpit, geram.

Selesai makan, aku menitip pesan pada _staff_ wanita itu—ternyata dia adalah asisten penata rias—mengatakan bahwa aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, mengingat Sasuke tak kunjung selesai juga dengan pemotretannya itu. Jadi, kalau-kalau Sasuke mencariku, ia tak akan kebingungan.

"Uchiha-_san_ sedang berganti pakaian," _staff_ itu memberitahuku. "Oh ya, Haruno-_san_, sebenarnya... saya memberikan _bento_ kepada Anda karena Uchiha-_san_ menanyakan pada saya apakah Anda sudah makan malam..."

Eh?

Mendadak kata-kataku menguap dari tenggorokanku. _Sasuke mengkhawatirkan—eh—aku?_ Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menuju toilet yang ditunjukkan olehnya.

.

.

.

.

**S**aat aku keluar dari toilet, kulihat orang-orang sedang kalang kabut—berlarian menuju studio tempat pemotretan tadi berlangsung. Mereka berjejalan ke dalam ruang ganti dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada salah satu pria yang berhasil kuhentikan.

Kening pria itu berkerut dan wajahnya tampak cemas. "Uchiha Sasuke pingsan di ruang ganti!" ia memberitahuku dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian ia berlari ke ruang ganti.

Otakku mencerna kata-katanya.

Sasuke pingsan? 

—dan detik berikutnya aku mendesak masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Sasuke!" jeritku panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? _Artis_mu pingsan tanpa sebab, dan sudah pasti orang pertama yang akan disalahkan oleh manajemen artis itu adalah kau, karena kau adalah _manajernya_.

Laki-laki ber-_visor_ yang kukenali sebagai orang yang membawa Sasuke ke ruang rias dan juga fotografernya langsung menarikku ke ujung ruangan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu..." aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya gusar. Sekali lagi aku menggeleng.

Pria itu mendengus dan pergi keluar ruangan diikuti oleh beberapa _staff_, menggumamkan kekesalannya—"Manajer macam apa dia..."

Dan aku hanya bisa mendesah. Aku berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sudah ditidurkan di sofa oleh beberapa orang. Kutatap wajahnya yang pucat. Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali, setelah bersikap menyebalkan seharian ini, tiba-tiba ia pingsan begitu saja...

Mataku menangkap ponsel biru Sasuke yang digeletakkan begitu saja di atas meja. Sepertinya ia sempat mengeluarkan ponsel sebelum berganti pakaian. Kuputuskan untuk menelepon Jiraiya-_san_.

"_Halo?"_ Suara Jiraiya-_san_ terdengar lelah ketika menjawab panggilanku.

"Jiraiya-_san_? Ini Haruno... Maaf karena mengganggu Anda malam-malam begini," kupindahkan ponsel Sasuke dari telinga kanan ke telinga kiriku. "Begini, Sasuke... pingsan."

"_Hah?"_ Jiraiya-_san_ terdengar kaget. Diam beberapa saat. _"Ah,_ _pasti_ _darah_ _rendahnya_ _kambuh_ _lagi."_

Ganti aku yang terdiam. "Darah rendah?" Kuulangi kata-kata Jiraiya-_san_ untuk memastikan—lebih kepada diriku sendiri. "Sasuke menderita anemia?"

"_Begitulah..."_ jawab Jiraiya-_san_. _"Nah,_ _Haruno-_san_—sebagai_ _manajernya—bisakah_ _kau_ _membawa_ _Sasuke_ _pulang_ _ke_ _apartemennya? Mengingat_ _ia_ _pingsan_ _dan..."_

"Masalahnya," aku menyela dengan berat hati, "saya tidak tahu di mana apartemen Sasuke, dan juga—"

"—_akan_ _kuberitahu_ _alamat_ _apartemennya,"_ Jiraiya-_san_ balas menyela. _"Asalkan_ _kau_ _tidak_ _memberitahukannya_ _pada_ _wartawan,_ netizen_,_ _dan_ _juga_ _para_ fans _Sasuke."_

Aku mengangguk, kemudian tersadar bahwa Jiraiya-_san_ tidak mungkin melihat anggukanku. "Oh, tentu saja, Jiraiya-_san_." Memangnya Sasuke punya penggemar? Tentu saja yang terakhir itu tidak kuucapkan. Bisa-bisa Jiraiya-_san_ memotong gajiku.

Jiraiya-_san_ menyebutkan sebuah alamat, dan aku segera mencatatnya di memo ponselku. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, aku menutup telepon.

Wew, apa Sasuke akan marah bila tahu lagi-lagi aku menggunakan ponselnya?

Memikirkan hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencatat nomor Jiraiya-_san_ di _phonebook_-ku. Untuk jaga-jaga bila aku perlu menghubungi Jiraiya-_san_ suatu hari nanti.

—ah, setidaknya saat ini aku sudah mendapatkan alamat Sasuke, jadi aku bisa mengantarnya pulang.

Menjaga artisnya adalah tugas seorang manajer, kan?—semenyebalkan apa pun artis itu.

Selanjutnya adalah mencari kunci mobil Sasuke!

Tak sulit menemukan kunci Toyota Rush milik Sasuke. Kunci itu berada di saku jaket abu-abunya, bersama kacamata hitam yang dipakainya ketika datang ke lokasi pemotretan. Segera kumasukkan kunci itu ke saku celana kiri—ponselku di saku sebelah tangan. Kemudian aku menatap Sasuke yang masih belum sadar di sofa.

Nah, ini dia bagian yang sulit. Bagaimana caranya membawa Sasuke ke mobil? Masa aku harus memapahnya?

Sasuke kan sudah pasti berat...

—tapi setidaknya ia harus segera beristirahat di rumahnya, bukan?

Akhirnya aku membulatkan hati untuk memapah pemuda itu. Semenyebalkan apa pun dia, saat ini Sasuke sedang sakit, dan aku harus menolongnya.

Aku membungkukkan badan dan meraih lengan kanannya, mengalungkannya di pundakku. Pelan, kurangkul Sasuke dan membawanya berdiri.

Berat sekali.

Terlebih lagi, karena Sasuke pingsan, ia benar-benar bertumpu pada tubuhku, membuat beratnya terasa dua kali lipat. Aku nyaris terjatuh ketika akhirnya ia bisa diberdirikan.

Oh.

_My_.

_God_.

Mengapa tidak ada yang datang untuk membantuku? Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke _sangat_ berat?

Sialsialsial.

.

.

.

.

**S**etelah perjuangan yang begitu berat untuk masuk elevator dan keluar dari kubikelnya di lantai dasar, aku berhasil mencapai meja resepsionis dan meminta _valet_. Sebenarnya, mobil Sasuke diparkir di _basement_, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin aku menyeret Sasuke sampai ke tempat parkir. Memapah seorang pemuda yang pingsan ke dalam _lift_ saja sudah merupakan pekerjaan setengah mati, apalagi bila harus memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Bisa-bisa aku mati betulan.

Resepsionis pria berambut semi pirang itu menerima kunci mobil Sasuke dari tanganku dan menyerahkannya pada petugas _valet_, lalu ia membantuku membawa Sasuke menuju _drop-off_.—mengapa tidak dari tadi? Errr...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Toyota Rush hitam Sasuke meluncur mulus ke bagian depan _drop-off_. Seorang petugas keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Sasuke. Lalu kami bersama-sama membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri melintang di jok.

"Terima kasih." Aku membungkuk pada kedua petugas itu dan buru-buru masuk ke pintu pengemudi, menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil. Untung sekali aku sudah memiliki SIM dan bisa mengendarai mobil. Kalau tidak—

Ah, Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir! Kau harus cepat sampai ke apartemen Sasuke.

Dan aku kembali fokus pada roda setir yang berada di hadapanku. Jalanan cukup ramai meskipun hari sudah beranjak malam. Tidak macet, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kecuali kalau aku menginginkan adanya tabrakan beruntun di tengah-tengah Tokyo.

Langit sudah gelap dan lampu-lampu di jalanan terlihat berkilau. Aku berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Kulirik Sasuke yang masih belum sadar.

Ah, ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos—tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang pemilik wajah sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan dan wajahnya terlihat dingin bila ia sedang dalam keadaan sadar.

Kalau saja Sasuke bersikap baik padaku, menjadi manajernya adalah sebuah keberuntungan besar.

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan aku segera menginjak pedal gas. Kini mobilku berada di kawasan Roppongi. Ternyata apartemen Sasuke berada di kawasan elit ini, yang berarti tidak jauh dari restoran tempat kami makan siang tadi.

Huh, strata kehidupan selebriti memang beda. Memang sih, sama-sama tidur di tempat tidur dan makan menggunakan sumpit, tetapi setidaknya para artis tidak akan pernah mengalami diusir dari apartemen sewaannya karena menunggak utang sewa selama nyaris tiga bulan.

Aku melongokkan kepala dari jendela mobil, berusaha mencari-cari gedung apartemen Sasuke. Berulang kali kucek memo ponselku, memastikan alamatnya sudah benar. Ah, ya. Di depan pintu masuknya tertulis **TOP** **Hills**.

Toyota Rush Sasuke yang kukemudikan berbelok masuk ke dalam pelataran halaman TOP Hills, masuk ke _basement_. Tempat tinggal mewah seperti ini menggunakan _basement_ sebagai tempat menyimpan kendaraan penyewa. Benar-benar termpat tinggal impian!

Deru mesin berhenti saat kucabut kunci kontak dari lubangnya. Kulepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhku selama beberapa puluh menit belakangan ini, dan aku berbalik ke kursi belakang.

—nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya?

.

.

.

.

**K**alau ada penghargaan untuk orang-orang menderita yang berbuat kebajikan bagi para orang kaya, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa aku akan menjadi kandidat utama yang akan memenangkan penghargaan itu. Aku yakin sekali.

Membawa Sasuke ke dalam rumahnya (termasuk menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur _king_ _size_-nya) merupakan pekerjaan yang terlampau berat bagi seorang gadis, bahkan seorang manajer sekalipun. Terlebih lagi karena artis yang kebetulan dipapahnya adalah pemuda yang _ternyata_ pernah menjadi _No._ _1_ _Male_ _Celleb_ _with_ _Best_ _Body_—yang tentu saja berarti sang pemuda memiliki ketebalan otot tubuh yang di atas rata-rata.

Aku mengelap keringat yang menggenang di kulit keningku. Hari sudah sangat malam dan aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal untuk tidur malam ini. Semuanya karena harus menemani Sasuke melakukan pemotretan!

—ah, setidaknya aku sudah makan malam tadi.

Sebuah sofa menjadi tempatku melepas lelah saat ini. Aku duduk di salah satu _loveseat_ yang ada, meluruskan kedua kakiku yang seolah mati rasa. Untung sekali tidak ada bagian dari kakiku yang terkilir—itu akan sangat menghambat diriku melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti _ini_.

Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri; setengah jam sudah berlalu semenjak aku tiba di kediamannya. Diam-diam aku merasa cukup simpati kepadanya—ia seorang bintang yang sebenarnya hanya bermodalkan fisik. Apa jadinya bila penyakit darah rendahnya memengaruhi pekerjaannya? Tidakkah mungkin berbagai penawaran yang ditawarkan kepadanya akan menurun?

Dan bila popularitasnya menurun... apa ia akan didepak juga dari TOP Hills oleh sang pemilik apartemen?

Kemungkinan besar: tidak.

Meskipun menyebalkan, Sasuke bisa memesona orang dengan mudahnya—kecuali aku. Di sisi lain, _mungkin_ ia adalah orang yang perhatian—menanyakan aku sudah makan atau belum merupakan salah satu bentuk perhatiannya secara implisit padaku. Atau aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri?

Singkatnya, bila Sasuke membuang semua kearoganannya, mungkin ia adalah idola yang menyenangkan.

Entah berapa menit sudah kuhabiskan dengan menghirup napas sambil terhanyut dalam ruang pikiranku di atas sofa berwarna hitam milik Sasuke hingga akhirnya aku merasa bosan. Tubuhku bangkit dari sofa dan kualihkan pandanganku pada sekeliling ruangan. Hei, apa salahnya melihat-lihat? Mengunjungi rumah seorang seleb bukanlah kesempatan yang mudah didapatkan setiap orang!

Kakiku melangkahi setiap seluk-beluk apartemen Sasuke, menilik setiap ruang yang dirancang oleh sang arsitek dengan seksama. Rumah Sasuke terkesan begitu _hi-tech_ dengan nuansa yang benar-benar maskulin. Sebagian besar perabotannya bernuansa hitam dan putih dengan sedikit nuansa biru. Beberapa kabinet menggunakan warna _dark__mahonny_ yang terkesan elegan.

Dan ketika aku tiba di hadapan sebuah pintu yang terletak di sudut ruang tengah, aku mendadak bimbang.

Tentu saja, aku tahu bahwa ruangan yang ada di balik pintu itu. Satu-satunya ruangan yang belum kutemukan selama aku menjelajahi apartemen Sasuke.

Kamar mandi.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, aku masih belum mandi semenjak tadi pagi. Apakah salah bila aku memutuskan untuk... _mandi_ _di_ _sini_? Lagipula, Jiraiya-_san_ memang menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini, bukan?

—dan Sasuke juga masih belum tersadar, jadi... apa salahnya aku _menumpang_ mandi di sini?

Oke, keputusanku sudah bulat. Pelan, aku menggenggam _handle_ pintu dan memutarnya, lalu mendorong pintu itu.

Oh_._

_My._

_God._

KAMAR MANDINYA LUAR BIASAAAAA~!

Katakan aku berlebihan, katakan aku _drama_ _queen_—apa pun itu, semuanya sama sekali bukan aku. Aku hanya... em, kagum. _Yeah_, kagum. Seumur hidupku, aku _belum pernah_ menemukan tempat membasuh diri yang seluas _ini_. Ukurannya sekitar empat kali lipat kamar apartemen sewaanku dulu, dengan dinding berlapis marmer putih dan cermin yang memenuhi satu bagian dinding. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya berapa harga cermin raksasa seperti ini.

_Bathtub_ berbentuk kuarsirkularis tertempel pada salah satu sudut yang dibentuk oleh perpotongan dua tembok raksasa. Beberapa meter di sisinya, terdapatlah sebuah sekat dari kaca buram yang tertanam pada tembok berlapis granit hitam. Sepertinya di balik sekat itu ada _shower_ _box_. Ckck, untuk apa mempunyai _bathtub_ dan _shower_ yang terpisah? Dasar orang kaya.

Dan—emm—soal toilet dan sejenisnya... aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Sasuke memesan kloset yang 'aneh' seperti itu. Bukan jenis urinoir yang biasa dipakai oleh para kaum adam, tetapi jenis kloset standar yang... tidak standar. Duh, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Yang jelas, sepertinya bukan tipe kloset yang nyaman saat 'digunakan'.

Aku pun bersiap untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

"**S**edang apa kau di sini?"

Kugosok-gosok mataku pelan, pandanganku masih kabur dan berbayang. Sosok di hadapanku tak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Umm?" Dapat kudengar jelas bahwa suaraku sedikit serak. Ah, sepertinya aku kurang minum hari ini—rasanya haus sekali; seolah ada api yang membara di kerongkonganku.

"Kuulangi: sedang apa kau di sini?"

Bayangan itu semakin jelas. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali hingga visualisasiku akhirnya mencapai fokusnya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri sambil melipat kedua lengan di atas toraksnya. Wajahnya kaku dan terlihat tidak senang. Keningnya sedikit berkerut akibat kedua alisnya menukik tajam.

'Berdiri'?

Serta-merta aku tersadar, **aku** **tadi** **ketiduran** **di** **atas** **sofa**. Yap, pasca mandi air hangat di _bathtub_ kamar mandi Sasuke, aku merasa sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan anggota gerakku yang sudah bekerja begitu keras hari ini. —dan tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur...

"Emm," aku menggigit bibir, "Kau sudah sehat?"

"Sehat?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat; detik kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya, menampar udara kosong. "Kutanya sekali lagi, **apa** **yang** **sedang** **kau** **lakukan** **di** **sini,** **Haruno** **Sakura?**"

_God_.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang memburu karena tegang, "...tadi kau pingsan di studio, dan—"

"—Dan kau seenaknya masuk ke rumahku dengan alasan mengantarku pulang?" sambarnya ketus. Sorot matanya begitu mengintimidasi dan menguarkan ledakan emosi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih?" Arogan sekali dia, marah-marah pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Kutatap kedua iris obskuritnya dengan kesal. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang menolongmu?"

"...Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Kata-katanya begitu dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Kau—" Hampir saja tanganku melayang ke wajahnya, tetapi kuurungkan niatku untuk menamparnya. "Baiklah, kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Bagian terakhir kuucapkan dengan intonasi berbeda yang berkesan menyindir.

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Maaf telah merepotkan hari ini."

Seharusnya aku tidak membuntutinya hari ini, sungguh.

.

.

.

.

**H**ari ini kacau, benar-benar kacau.

Seandainya ini adalah film animasi yang diputar di televisi, bisa kupastikan kepalaku berasap bila kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Ya, aku kesal. Kesal pada Uchiha Sasuke, si artis belagu yang sok ganteng padahal tidak punya _fans_ itu.

Karena secara tidak sengaja direkrut oleh Jiraiya-_san_, aku harus mengikuti jadwal kerja Sasuke yang bisa dibilang padat—dan **aku** **sama** **sekali** **tidak** **sempat** **mencari** **apartemen** **baru** **untuk** **ditinggali** **malam** **ini**.

Ucapan "terima kasih atas kedatangannya, kami menunggu kedatangan Anda selanjutnya," dari resepsionis TOP Hills sama sekali tak kugubris. Memangnya siapa yang mau datang lagi ke tempat ini?

—eh, boleh saja sih, asal bukan untuk bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, di mana aku akan tidur malam ini?

**. . .**

**. . .**

Sepertinya aku akan sedikit merepotkan Tsunade-_basan_ malam ini.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Haloo~ maaf lama _update_, kuliah menggila orz. Mana saya belum ujian susulan pula =_=

Kaget juga liat respon pembaca soal _fic_ ini, saya ga nyangka aja masih ada yang mau baca dan berbaik hati ngasih _review_. Soalnya _fic_ ini bener-bener pake gaya nulis terstandar saya, yang sama sekali ga mikir kata-kata #plak Mana _genre_ dramanya _epicfail_ pula. Grrrrrr~ *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Serius, doain saya punya banyak waktu buat nonton drama, biar _fic_ saya ga _epicfail_ orz

Balesin _review_ ya, biar ga dibilang _author_ ga peduli _readers_ :3

**Ai** **Kireina** **Maharanii** huwaaaa ini apdetonya lamaaaa~ *dibalang*

**Kanami-chan** iya ini udah _update_ ^^

**Nanairo** **Zoacha** tengkyu yaaa :*

**NinaSakurachan** iya ini _update_ :) maaf lamaaaaaa~

**Frozenoqua** beliiiiii :D iya, Jiraiya bilang ke Sakura gitu. Maaf bikin bingung ._.

**Yuuki** **Aika** **UcHiHa** iya ini udah dilanjut :D jangan panggil _senpai_ ahh~

**kaorinin** hanin-chuuuuuuuu :* ini jepang woi, nyadar! Ah, gapapa deh, ini ngambil _image_-nya _Oppa_ koks~ khukhukhu~

**senayuki-chan** haaaaiii~ demi apa pun, saya terharu T_T

**Chini** **VAN** yeeey, SasuSaku-nya nambah lagi nih! XD

**pearLite** iyaaa, maaf lamaaa T_T

**Di** **Chan** woh, dream high. Saya udah beli DVD-nya tapi belom ditonton ._. #yaterus?

**Parapluei** **De** **Fleurs** salam kenal! Hahaha, iya ya, harusnya dia hepi bisa bareng" cowo ganteng kaya Sasuke~ saya aja pengen #plak

**Honami** **Michiyo** salam kenal! Duh, SasuHina bagus kok, semua _pair_ bagus ^^ makasih pujiannya, _keep reading_ :D iya, dari sudut pandang Sakura :D

**Ciel** **Pockyhive** _nickname_-mu menggoda, sumpah #pecintapocky ini udah cukup panjang belom?

**Rievectha** **Herbst** coba kita tanya ke Sasuke apa Sakura bakal tinggal sama dia, hahaha XD

**UchihArlinzZ** **Ayhank-chan** ini udah di-_update_, maaf lamaaaaaaa :D

**kitsune** **murasaki** **have** **a** **poker** **face** curiga anda _fans_-nya Lady Gaga #plak ini _update_ :)

Emm, yah, saya udah bales ripyu ._. _Silent readers_ tobat ya? Saya seneng lho ngobrol sama kalian :D

Eh ya, saya kepikiran buat bikin sejenis _fic_ parodi, kira-kira ada yang mau baca ga? Soalnya _fic_-nya 180° beda gaya nulisnya dari gaya saya yang biasanya. Bisa dibilang... itu gaya nulis saya pas SMP, rada-rada mirip sama gayanya **Awan** **Hitam**-_senpai_ di _fic_ **3** **Preman** **Tengil** **Mencari** **Cinta** (sumpeh, pas baca _fic_ beliau, saya kaget ternyata ada yang gaya nulisnya mirip saya pas SMP—sengaja dibikin lebay konyol). Eh tapi penpik itu emang konyol kok! Coba di-_search_ trus dibaca... nyahaha~ Bukan berarti saya mau plagiat lho, idenya beda jauh ._.

Udah ah, kepanjangan ABA-nya. _See__you_ _next_ _time!_ :D

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 23102011, 12.00 p.m**

(edited 28022012)


	4. Canard

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik** **saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

"**S**edang apa kau di sini?"

Kugosok-gosok mataku pelan, pandanganku masih kabur dan berbayang. Sosok di hadapanku tak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Umm?" Dapat kudengar jelas bahwa suaraku sedikit serak. Ah, sepertinya aku kurang minum hari ini—rasanya haus sekali; seolah ada api yang membara di kerongkonganku.

"Kuulangi: sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Emm," aku menggigit bibir, "Kau sudah sehat?"

"Sehat?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat; detik kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya, menampar udara kosong. "Kutanya sekali lagi, **apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno Sakura?**"

_God_.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang memburu karena tegang, "...tadi kau pingsan di studio, dan—"

"—Dan kau seenaknya masuk ke rumahku dengan alasan mengantarku pulang?" sambarnya ketus. "...Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

.

.

Dia menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

.

.

**mysticahime™**

© 2011

.

.

**Chapter 4:** Canard

"—**T**erima kasih, _Obasan_."

Wangi melati menyapa indera penciumanku—asap putih tipis berpendar-pendar perlahan sebelum menghilang di tengah-tengah udara kosong. Kuperbaiki posisi dudukku agar lebih nyaman; duduk bersimpuh memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Tsunade-_basan_ kini duduk di hadapanku, tersenyum. Kedua mata _hazel_-nya menatapku penuh kehangatan. —sudah pernahkah aku bilang bahwa Tsunade-_basan_ hampir menyerupai ibu kedua bagiku?

Kalau belum pernah... aku sudah bilang barusan.

"Pekerjaan yang melelahkan, eh, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil terus tersenyum—bukan, bukan senyuman sinis yang menyebalkan seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Ini senyuman... simpatik.

Seharusnya Tsunade-_basan_ menjadi artis, dan aku manajernya. _Pasti_ akan menyenangkan.

Mau tak mau aku mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu—saat aku diusir dengan tidak hormat dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, si bintang idola. Yah, kejadian itu sudah berlalu berjam-jam yang lalu, namun rasa kesal akibat perbuatan kurang ajarnya itu masih menggelegak dengan jelas di dalam hatiku.

—aku tidak akan bilang soal ini pada siapa-siapa; **tidak** akan ada yang percaya kepadaku.

"Begitulah," kupaksa diriku untuk menghadiahkan senyuman ringan kepada orang yang sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. "...menjadi manajer artis yang sedang berada di posisi puncak memang tidak mudah, _Obasan_. Jadwal mereka begitu padat, sehingga orang yang bertugas untuk mendampinginya pun seolah tak punya kehidupan lain selain mengamati semua pekerjaan mereka..."

Entah apa yang kukatakan, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Semuanya terlontar begitu saja.

"...dan betapa kita akan dinomorduakan oleh semua _staff_ di sana. Tidak akan ada yang peduli. Sebab seorang manajer hanya akan dibayar, sedangkan artisnya yang akan **menghasilkan uang**—kuharap kau mengerti aku sedang membicarakan apa—"

Tsunade-_basan_ mengangguk-angguk maklum, menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi cangkirku dengan likuid transparan dengan uap yang mengudara dengan lembut. Tanpa banyak merepet lagi, kusesap teh hijau beraroma melati itu dengan senang hati. Teh selalu menjadi minuman favoritku, terutama di saat aku merasa galau dan resah.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan pekerjaan ini, Sakura," kata Tsunade-_basan_ dengan wajah serius. "Sejujurnya, 'orang kaya' yang dimaksud di lowongan pekerjaan itu—ah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke-lah orangnya."

Kuputar kedua bola mataku.

**Aku juga tidak menyangka!**—ingin rasanya kuteriakkan kalimat itu di depan wajah Uchiha Sasuke, si bintang idola sok cakep itu. Kalau bisa saat meneriakkannya, aku sedang mengunyah sepotong besar semangka, sehingga biji-biji hitam kecil itu akan muncrat ke wajahnya yang (sok) tampan itu.

—tidak, sih, dia memang tampan...

...TAPI DIA KURANG AJAR DAN SOMBONG DAN NARSIS DAN SOK KAYA DAN MENYEBALKAN DAN AROGAN DAN TUKANG MEREMEHKAN DAN DAN DAN—DAN **KACAMATA BERTOPI**!

Kalau aku punya cukup waktu (dan uang), akan kucari forum anti-_fans_-nya di kafe internet dan mendaftar ke sana. Kalau ternyata tidak ada forum khusus untuk anti-Sasuke, aku akan membuatnya sendiri dan menjadi _founder_ paling elit di antara semua _forum founder_ anti-_fans_ artis mana pun.

Sialnya tarif kafe internet bisa-bisa mengurangi jatah pesangon hidupku. Aku tak rela bila selama seminggu penuh aku harus mengencangkan ikat pinggang hanya karena ingin membentuk pasukan anti-Sasuke di internet.

...jadi rencana itu hanya tinggal hitam di atas putih.

Sialsialsial.

"Ah." Tsunade-_basan_ memecah keheningan yang tercipta sementara aku bergumul dengan suara batinku. "Kalau tidak salah, ada lowongan yang baru masuk tadi sore—saat kantor akan tutup—jadi belum ada yang melamar untuk lowongan itu. Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

Tatapan curiga kulemparkan kepada wanita berambut pirang panjang itu. "Lowongan pekerjaan apa lagi, _Obasan_? Apakah kali ini lowongan-menjadi-manajer-dari-seorang-artis-yang-psikopat?"

Mendengar nada sarkastis dalam rentetan kata-kataku, Tsunade-_basan_ hanya tertawa. "Tentu saja bukan," katanya setelah gulungan tawa itu berlalu. "Hanya menjadi _housekeeper_ di rumah salah satu desainer ternama di Jepang. Setiap Senin sampai Jumat, tiga jam perhari, mengurusi beberapa keperluan di rumahnya. Gajinya memang hanya dua ribu _yen_ perjamnya, tetapi kurasa akan cukup untuk—"

"Akan kucoba," tanpa sadar aku memotong kata-kata _obasan_.

Selama pekerjaan itu bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tetek-bengek dunia _entertainment_, aku bersedia. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku sudah cukup trauma dengan segala urusan perartisan gara-gara seorang bintang idola kebanyakan gaya seperti Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

**B**unyi mendesis penggorengan membuatku beralih dari tumpukan piring yang baru selesai kusabuni dan kugosok hingga bersih. Cepat kucuci kedua tanganku hingga bebas dari sabun dan berbalik menghadap kompor listrik yang sedang kugunakan untuk menggoreng beberapa potong ayam _fillet_ yang rencananya akan kubumbui dengan rempah dan bubuk kari sebelum kurebus hingga siap dimakan.

Aku cukup menyukai pekerjaan baruku ini—walau sebenarnya bisa dikatakan aku hanyalah pembantu di rumah ini.

Yah, setidaknya tidak ada pemuda sok ganteng berseliweran di sekitarku sementara aku memendam kedongkolan karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu. Atau sengaja berpura-pura tuli akan komentar sinis mengenai betapa aku bukan manajer yang baik dari _staff_ yang berurusan dengan Sasuke di sepanjang jadwalnya itu...

Cukup lama juga aku terlarut dalam dunia 'rahasia'ku. Saat uap menyembur keluar dari tutup kaca panci yang merebus ayamku, aku baru terseret keluar dari alamku. Cepat-cepat hidangan itu kupindahkan ke atas mangkuk besar dan menghiasnya sedemikian rupa dengan daun seledri segar, baru kemudian membawanya ke meja makan bosku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja di rumah Sarutobi Kurenai (semoga bukan hari terakhirku). Kurenai-_sama_ adalah seorang perancang busana yang cukup ternama di Jepang, walau bila dibandingkan dengan perancang kelas atas macam Versace atau Chanel beliau masih belum ada apa-apanya. Dia adalah wanita berusia awal tigapuluhan dengan rambut ikal sepunggung yang tertata penuh gaya dan mata _ruby_ yang cantik.

Suaminya, Sarutobi Asuma, adalah pengusaha _garment_ yang cukup sukses. Tak heran derajat ekonomi mereka tergolong sangat berkecukupan.

—membuatku gigit jari saat pertama kali melangkahkan kaki ke balik pintu depan rumah keluarga Sarutobi.

Mereka tinggal di apartemen mewah; walau masih kalah dengan kualitas tempat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke di TOP Hills—dengan lantai marmer yang mengilap dan langit-langit tinggi serta perabotan rumah yang harganya sudah pasti cukup untuk dipakai menyewa apartemen sederhana selama dua puluh tahun.

Kurenai-_sama_ yang sedang dikelilingi lembaran-lembaran penuh coretan sketsa mendongak menatap mangkuk besar berisi masakanku. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik _cherry_. "Tampaknya lezat," ujarnya dengan nada ringan.

"Tentu saja," aku balas tersenyum bangga, mempromosikan masakanku. "Ini resep turun-temurun di keluarga saya."

"Begitu." Tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, kedua tangan wanita itu bergerak cekatan membereskan lembar-lembar sketsanya menjadi satu tumpukan rapi di sudut meja kerja mahoninya. "—terima kasih, Sakura-_san_," katanya seraya menerima piring yang kuberikan kepadanya bersama dengan peralatan makan perak. "Hei, bukankah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Sakura-_san_?" aku mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan bersamaku? Kau tentu belum makan siang, bukan?"

. . .

. . .

YA TUHAN KURENAI-_SAMA_ BAIK SEKALI!

—tentu saja aku tidak meneriakkan hal itu pada kenyataannya.

Selain membuatku terkesan polos (kalau tidak mau dibilang kampungan), hal itu tentu akan membuat Kurenai-_sama_ memandangku dengan cara lain. Cara yang _negatif_, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.

Dengan gembira kuambil piring tambahan dari lemari makan beserta peralatan makannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, aku telah duduk di seberang Kurenai-_sama_.

"Keberatan bila aku menyalakan televisi?" tanya Kurenai-_sama_ dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Kalau tidak salah, siang ini akan disiarkan pagelaran busana edisi musim semi, _live_ dari Paris—"

"Oh, tentu saja, Kurenai-_sama_. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan," —untuk menyantap makanan ini duluan. Tentu saja aku hanya mengatakan sepenggal dari kalimat itu. Bekerja seharian penuh membuatku kelaparan.

—tidak seharian penuh juga, tapi tetap saja aku lapar.

Layar plasma beberapa meter jauhnya dari meja makan tempat kami duduk menyala dan menampilkan beberapa orang berpakaian mewah sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Kutebak mereka adalah pembawa acara dari acara ini. Hmm, benar-benar acara internasional. Suasananya benar-benar berkelas dan anggun.

"Masih kata sambutan, ternyata." Terdengar gumaman Kurenai-_sama_, entah kepada siapa. Tapi mengingat aku satu-satunya yang berada bersamanya saat ini, kurasa gumaman itu ditujukan kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak sopan rasanya menjawab dengan rongga mulut terisi penuh makanan.

"Keberatan kalau aku memindahkan saluran ke acara _infotainment_ sebentar?" suara lembut itu kembali bertanya.

_Geez_.

Aku tak langsung menjawab detik itu juga.

Semenjak berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke kemarin, aku enggan berurusan dengan _infotainment_ dan kawan-kawannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sekumpulan orang di balik acara itu—mengurusi kehidupan seorang artis yang bahkan tak tahu terima kasih?

Merasa Kurenai-_sama_ menunggu jawabanku, aku mengangguk.

Saluran televisi berpindah.

Seorang wanita dengan busana _chic_ dan dandanan tebal penuh warna menyapa penglihatanku. Mitarashi Anko, itu nama yang terpajang di bagian bawah layar. Dia adalah pembawa acara hari ini.

"Konnichiwa, Minna-san_! Hari ini aku membawakan info terbaru dan terpanas siang ini!"_ ucap Anko dengan wajah ceria dan suara bersemangat.

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

"Ah," tiba-tiba saja Kurenai-_sama_ bersuara lagi, "Sakura-_san_."

Segera aku berbalik menghadap Kurenai-_sama_. "_Ne_, Kurenai-_sama_?"

"Headlines_ kali ini adalah tentang Uchiha Sasuke, si bintang idola yang sedang begitu populer akhir-akhir ini—"_

Ah, si Kacamata Bertopi itu lagi. Kapan sih, dia **berhenti** mengacaukan kehidupanku?—walau kali ini hanya lewat tayangan _infotainment_.

Suara Anko terdengar lagi. _"Baru-baru ini, wartawan kami menemukan bukti-bukti yang sangat mengejutkan—"_

"Sebenarnya, Sakura-_san_..." perkataan Kurenai-_sama_ berhenti lagi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya sebelum kembali menyambung ucapannya. "Mulai besok aku dan Asuma akan pindah ke luar negeri karena aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk membuka sekolah mode di Paris—"

"—_tentunya kalian tidak akan percaya, tapi dengan beberapa lembar foto ini, kalian pasti akan tahu siapa yang benar—"_ Aku mengabaikan tayangan itu. Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi.

"—Kami terlambat menghapus lowongan pekerjaan itu, jadi dengan terpaksa, Sakura-_san_, kau—"

"—_bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _gay._"_

"—tidak usah datang ke sini lagi."

"APA?" aku menjerit kencang sambil menoleh ke televisi yang masih menampilkan gambar Anko. Sesaat kemudian layar berganti menampilkan hasil jepretan beberapa orang _paparazzi_, semuanya menunjukkan Uchiha Sasuke tengah merangkul seorang pria. Gambar lainnya menampilkan pria itu sedang tersenyum saat Sasuke akan masuk ke dalam mobil Toyota Rush miliknya.

Sasuke.

Itu.

_Gay_?

Hah?

Haahh?

HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?

Aku tak ingat apa yang Kurenai-_sama_ katakan karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan acara _infotainment_ yang terus-menerus membahas mengenai Sasuke. Yang membuatku kesal adalah betapa Anko terus-menerus membumbui semua itu dengan opini-opininya.

"Kurenai-_sama_," akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi dengan tayangan itu. "Bolehkah saya permisi untuk pulang? Ada... sesuatu yang harus saya urus secepatnya."

Kurenai-_sama_ tampak sedikit terkejut saat aku berdiri dari kursi, kemudian ia melirik piringku yang masih setengah penuh. "Emm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_. Bayaran hari ini akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu."

—tapi aku tak peduli.

Kedua kakiku langsung membawaku keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju ke arah KG Entertainment. Aku ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dari Jiraiya-_san_—dan mungkin Sasuke.

Padahal aku tidak ingin peduli, tapi—

Sialsialsial!

.

.

.

.

**K**etika aku mencapai pelataran parkir KG Entertainment sekian puluh menit setelahnya, tampak kerumunan wartawan berbekal kamera dan _tape recorder_ tengah mengerubungi sebuah mobil Toyota Rush berwarna hitam yang tampak akan meninggalkan area KG Entertainment.

...wartawan?

Segeralah aku sadar bahwa di dalam Toyota Rush itu pasti ada Sasuke, dan ketika melihat kepala Jiraiya-_san_ keluar dari jendela untuk mengusir para wartawan itu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tanpa perlu dikomando, kedua kakiku bertolak dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju mobil hitam tersebut. Tak lupa teriakan keras—"JIRAIYA-_SAAAAAAANNN_!"—dan lambaian tangan dengan intensitas berlebihan agar cepat disadari oleh orang yang dituju.

Jiraiya-_san_ masih sibuk menolak mikrofon yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

Aku mengerang kesal sambil mengentakkan kaki ke _paving block_. Sepertinya keputusan 'memanggil Jiraiya-_san_ layaknya penggemar berat' bukan ide yang bagus. Dengan adanya kira-kira dua puluh wartawan (belum termasuk kameraman dan kawan-kawannya) di sekitar mobil, tentu saja suaraku akan teredam oleh hiruk-pikuk mereka.

Maka, aku pun mengambil cara lain.

"Permisi, izinkan aku lewat." Kuterobos kerumunan itu dengan daya tempur sebuah _tank_, menyelundup melalui wartawan-wartawan yang tidak rela memberikan jalan. Sesekali kuinjak kaki salah satu dari mereka hingga akhirnya mereka menyingkir. Ketika sudah hampir mencapai pintu tempat Jiraiya-_san_ berada, aku menjeritkan namanya lagi.

"Jiraiya-_san_!"

Kini, pria berambut putih panjang itu mendengar panggilanku. Kedua mata sipitnya terbelalak, entah kaget atau senang melihat keberadaanku. "Oh, Sakura-_san_! Masuklah!"

Susah payah aku mencapai pintu penumpang di belakang pintu pengemudi tempat Jiraiya-_san_ berada, kemudian dengan susah payah pula aku masuk.

**Blam!**

Pintu berhasil menutup dan aku menarik napas lega. Kusandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. "Mereka gila sekali," cetusku setelah merasa cukup rileks.

"Yah, begitulah." Jiraiya-_san_ berusaha menghalau mereka. **Tiiiiiinnnn...!** "Hei, kalian! Sasuke nyaris terlambat ke jadwal selanjutnya!" Beliau menginjak pedal gas dan mobil mulai bergerak.

Kuamati wartawan-wartawan itu lewat jendela yang nyaris kedap cahaya di sampingku. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mau menyerah dan berusaha tetap mengikuti arah mobil kami. (Apa baru saja aku menggunakan kata ganti jamak?)

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun!" Jiraiya-_san_ membentak salah satu dari mereka yang nekad menyorongkan _recorder_ ke jendela yang mulai tertutup. **TIIIIINNNNN...!** Klakson kembali bergema di udara.

Jiraiya-_san_ memaksakan mobil merangsek keluar dari kerumunan wartawan. Aku menatap pemandangan di luar sana dengan ngeri. Semoga tidak ada yang terserempet atau terluka. Semoga tidak ada keributan lain—

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Rambut Permen?"

Suara itu menyentakku dari doa-doa yang tengah kurapalkan. Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk **di sebelahku**. Gayanya masih angkuh dan dingin, seperti kemarin. Tatapan mata _onyx_-nya seolah mengintimidasi.

"Kacamata Bertopi!" spontan aku menjerit—bukan jeritan antusias seperti bertemu artis ganteng, tentu saja. Ini lebih mirip jeritan kaget ketika kau melihat hantu di hadapanmu... atau semacam itulah.

"Aku tidak suka sebutan itu, Rambut Permen." Sasuke mendengus dan memandang ke luar jendela. Aku tidak yakin ia memandangi pertokoan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

"Aku juga, Kacamata Bertopi," balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah—kuharap ia tidak melihat perbuatanku. Setelah mengalami kesialan beruntun selama beberapa hari ini, aku tak ingin daftar kesialanku bertambah dengan ditendangnya aku keluar dari Toyota Rush ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke, masih tak mau memandangku. "Kau sudah kupecat kemarin."

"Huh!" aku mencibir kesal. "Aku tak akan datang ke sini kalau tidak mendengar berita kalau kau adalah seorang _gay_—"

"Para wartawan itu juga," Jiraiya-_san_ ikut dalam pembicaraan kami. "Mereka berusaha mencari tahu mengenai kebenaran kabar itu. Apakah itu cuma _hoax_ atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu."

Ada keheningan sesaat.

"Hei." Kusentuh punggung lengan Sasuke yang berada di atas pangkuannya, namun pemuda itu langsung menarik ekstremitas atasnya. Aku tak peduli. "Aku yakin kau bukan _gay_."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang.

"Memang bukan," dari balik setirnya, Jiraiya-_san_ yang menjawab. "Kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _gay_, ia tak akan mungkin mau berpacaran dengan Akagai Karin dan Hyuuga Hinata—"

"Jiraiya." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu berbahaya. Jiraiya-_san_ tetap membeberkan salah satu 'rahasia' Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu saja Hyuuga Hinata hanya bertahan dengannya selama beberapa hari—sekarang Nona Hyuuga sudah berpaling pada laki-laki lain." —**TIIINNN!** Klakson kembali dibunyikan oleh Jiraiya-_san_ pada sepasang remaja yang memaksa menyeberangi jalan meskipun lampu tanda penyeberangan masih berwarna merah. "Apa kau kenal Uzumaki Naruto—pewaris Uzumaki Corp. itu—Haruno-_san_?"

Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Lalu..." kuberanikan diri untuk menyahuti Jiraiya-_san_, "...apa hubungan skandal _gay_ itu dengan pacar—ehm, mantan pacar—dari Uchiha Sasuke? Saya tidak melihat adanya keterkaitan—"

"—Akagai Karin bukan 'mantan pacar' dari Sasuke, Haruno-_san_." Jiraiya-_san_ menatapku melalui pantulan kaca spion. "Mereka masih menjalin hubungan."

Oh. Pasti.

—EEEEHHHH?

"Sebenarnya, yang ada di foto itu sepupuku, Sai." Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut juga. "Aku tidak mungkin suka pada sepupu sendiri. Selain _gay_, _incest_ pula."

"Sudah-sudah." Jiraiya-_san_ berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang mulai emosi. "Pada kenyataannya, skandal ini benar-benar menutupi hubunganmu dengan Karin, Sasuke. Sedikit-banyak, kita bersyukur karena wartawan tidak akan berhasil mengendus hubunganmu itu."

"Dengan hasil aku dituduh sebagai _gay_," dengus Sasuke kesal.

Sementara keduanya bercakap-cakap, aku sendiri berusaha menyambung-nyambungkan semua informasi yang kudapatkan. Tak kuhiraukan keduanya, pikiranku terlalu sibuk untuk menampung dua kegiatan sekaligus; sambung-menyambung info dan menanggapi pembicaraan para bosku.

Jadi, Sasuke berpacaran dengan Akagai Karin—siapapun gadis itu. Pantas saja waktu itu aku melihat ada namanya di _phonebook_ ponsel Sasuke. Kalau wartawan berusaha mencari tahu mengenai kehidupan pribadi Sasuke (kisah cintanya, sebagai contoh) dan masih belum berhasil melacak hubungan Sasuke dan Karin, berarti kemungkinan besar mereka _backstreet_.

Lalu Sasuke dituduh sebagai _gay_—

"Bagaimana Haruno-_san_? Kau setuju?" suara Jiraiya-_san_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutatap dia tak mengerti.

Sasuke di sebelahku menghela napas berat.

"A-apa? Maaf tadi saya kurang menyimak..." ungkapku jujur. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh karena terlalu banyak berspekulasi di dalam otakku sendiri.

Sasuke melirikku sinis. "Bodoh."

Cepat, kucubit lengan Sasuke saat pemiliknya lengah.

Pemuda itu menghadiahkan _death glare_ gratis.

Jiraiya-_san_ geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kami berdua melalui kaca spion. "Jadi begini, kau akan menjadi manajer Sasuke... sekaligus sebagai 'pacar'nya."

Oh, oke.

. . .

. . .

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Menjadi manajer? Oke, aku memang belum resmi dipecat dari jabatan ini.

Lalu menjadi pacar Sasuke—

"PACAR?" adalah jeritan selanjutnya yang bergema dalam mobil yang kami tumpangi. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari bahwa yang menjerit adalah aku.

"Begitulah." Jiraiya-_san_ memutar setir sehingga mobil berbelok ke kawasan yang kuingat adalah kawasan Roppongi. "Menghapus skandal _gay_ Sasuke sekaligus menghindarkan hubungannya dan Akagai Karin dari publik. Ide yang bagus, bukan? Terlebih lagi, kau akan dibayar tiga kali lipat dari yang kutawarkan sebelumnya—"

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Ini... ini benar-benar suatu kesialan! (—atau keberuntungan?)

.

.

.

.

Yang kutahu, drama berjudul 'Kehidupan' dengan aku sebagai pemeran utamanya kini sudah dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Yak, DREAM Series bagian pertama selesai! Selamat menunggu bagian selanjutnya, oke? :D

Mungkin _chapter_ ini sedikit membingungkan, ya, tapi saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin bikin adegan yang 'jelas' dari sudut pandang orang pertama ;p

Kalo ada yang ngganjel ato apalah, silakan komentarin di kotak _review_~ Kalo sempet saya _edit_ :)

**Special thanks to:**

cherry blossoms, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Naomi azurania belle, Dhecha-chan, Lily Izumino Ryoko, nhiasaskusasu (2x), Frozenoqua, Nanairo Zoacha, Aira Akachi gak login, chezahana-chan, Kanami Gakura, Purnama, Phouthrye Mitarashi15, norii-chan13, nta-unfinished, lily kensei, Haza ShiRaifu, ChieAkane, Rievectha Herbst, Kamikaze Ayy, Kikyo Fujikazu, Chini VAN, My Heart Is Belong To You, Hanazawa Ayumi, Chisa Hanakawa, Dijah-hime

Ah ya, sebelumnya saya pernah bilang soal ketentuan _series_ ini di prolog, ya? 'Ga ada tanda tbc berarti lanjut ke new story'. Errrr tapi saya sendiri masih bingung, apa sebaiknya beneran dibikin series? Ato multichap aja? _Readers_, tolong bantu saya milih, bingung beneran DX

Meski ga ada 'tbc', bukan berarti ceritanya selesai loh. *garuk kepala, bingung jelasin*

Okeh, pilih di antara ini aja:

1. Tetep jadi series, jadi _story_ ini pake status 'complete' dan lanjutannya di _new story_. Tiap _story_ mungkin ada yang bukan _main chara_-nya SasuSaku, jadi kalian harus _alert_ saya kalo mau ngikutin /ditabokin

2. Jadi multichap aja di _story_ ini, lanjut sampe tamat di sini, ga dipisah-pisah kaya _series_ gitu. Judul nanti di-_edit_, prolognya yang lepas sendiri... ya udahlah, biarin aja dia 'terasing' sendiri XD

Ayok pilih!

Dan... jangan jadi _silent readers, please_?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 30012012, 20.53**


	5. Call

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik** **saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

**J**iraiya-_san_ geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kami berdua melalui kaca spion. "Jadi begini, kau akan menjadi manajer Sasuke... sekaligus sebagai 'pacar'nya."

Oh, oke.

. . .

. . .

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

Menjadi manajer? Oke, aku memang belum resmi dipecat dari jabatan ini.

Lalu menjadi pacar Sasuke—

"PACAR?" adalah jeritan selanjutnya yang bergema dalam mobil yang kami tumpangi. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari bahwa yang menjerit adalah aku.

"Begitulah." Jiraiya-_san_ memutar setir sehingga mobil berbelok ke kawasan yang kuingat adalah kawasan Roppongi. "Menghapus skandal _gay_ Sasuke sekaligus menghindarkan hubungannya dan Akagai Karin dari publik. Ide yang bagus, bukan? Terlebih lagi, kau akan dibayar tiga kali lipat dari yang kutawarkan sebelumnya—"

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Ini... ini benar-benar suatu kesialan! (—atau keberuntungan?)

.

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

Chapter 5: Call

.

.

by **mysticahime™**  
>© 2012<p>

Notes: _chapter_ ini pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga

.

.

_**H**__ei Kacamata Bertopi_

_Sebenarnya aku malas menulis surat kayak begini—toh sekarang kita bisa mengirim _e-mail_ atau SMS kalau mau mengabari seseorang, tapi aku terpaksa karena aku tak punya kontakmu (nomor yang kauberikan padaku kemarin itu SALAH, tahu!) dan aku tahu kalaupun aku punya, kau akan langsung men-_delete_ semua pesanku tanpa dibaca sedikit pun. Jadi pokoknya, baca baik-baik._

_Aku izin hari ini, ada urusan dengan teman._

_**Jangan cari aku.**__ Kalau ada yang penting, hubungi aku saja (itu pun kalau kau sudah __benar-benar terdesak__ dan tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi)._

_Nomorku +81954xxxx_

_-Haruno Sakura_

.

.

.

**H**ari masih sangat pagi, tetapi kening Uchiha Sasuke telah berkerut hingga wajahnya menjadi tak sedap dipandang. Ya, ya, tumben sekali Sasuke sudah bangun sepagi ini, biasanya ia baru membuka sebelah mata kalau pintu kamarnya sudah digedor paksa oleh Jiraiya yang sengaja menjemputnya ke apartemen. Hal-hal macam itu kerap kali terjadi bila ia baru bisa tidur lewat sekian jam dari dini hari.

Abaikan.

Kebetulan sekali, hari ini pemuda _onyx_ itu mendapat _job_ pagi untuk menyapa _fans_-nya di radio anak muda—JSound—sekaligus menjadi _co-DJ_ di sana selama tiga jam _full_. Kebetulan sekali ia perlu penyegaran setelah dikepung wartawan seharian kemarin. Sesekali bercuap-cuap di radio dan melepas topeng dinginnya boleh juga. Asal jangan kelepasan setiap saat menjadi ceriwis seperti penyiar radio.

Sasuke mengulang kalimat terakhir sebanyak empat kali—bukan kalimat sih, lebih tepatnya satu kata dan sederet nomor. _Ini_ nomor ponsel si Rambut Permen? Heh, kayak bakal berguna saja.

Diremasnya kertas itu dengan tangan kiri dan dilempar asal ke arah tempat sampah yang terletak di sudut dapur—tadi Sasuke menemukan kertas itu terpajang di dinding kulkas dengan penahan magnet plastik tepat setinggi netranya. Kedua kaki terbalut _training_ biru gelap kini melangkah ke _minibar_ di tengah dapur pribadinya. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat tatkala menemukan sepanci besar _miso-shiru_ dengan ratusan butiran embun menempel pada tutup kacanya.

Sarapan, eh?

Sudah pasti _miso-shiru_ itu buatan si Rambut Permen—Sasuke yakin sekali hari ini pengurus rumahnya tidak datang. Oh, malah _tidak akan datang_, karena semalam Jiraiya sudah memecat wanita malang itu dan menggantinya dengan si Rambut Permen bawel. Keh. Mana mau dia makan apa pun buatan cewek beringasan seperti itu?—Sasuke masih ingat jelas akan cubitan si Rambut Permen di lengan kanannya.

**Gruukkk...**

Oke, perut tak bisa berbohong.

Sasuke lapar, sangat lapar. Setelah mengisi acara sebentar kemarin malam, ia tak sempat makan apa-apa lagi. Mungkin pengaruh _shock_ karena keputusan Jiraiya juga, ia malah memforsir dirinya gila-gilaan di _treadmill_ dan melakukan dua ratus kali _sit-up_ di _gym_ pribadinya. Mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk—begitu gumamnya dalam hati. Hn, mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Untuk memastikan mimpi buruknya tak akan jadi kenyataan, lantas ia menuangkan air mentah banyak-banyak ke isi panci, lalu meletakkannya di tengah bak cuci.

Sup itu hanya tinggal aroma, _yeah right_.

**Pasti** ada makanan lain selain hidangan berkuah di ruangan ini. Sasuke lantas mengobrak-abrik isi lemari esnya dan langsung menggerutu ketika hanya menemukan beberapa potong roti tawar yang ternyata sudah kadaluarsa. Cih, harusnya ia lebih rutin mengecek isi kulkasnya; membuang semua yang aneh dan mengisinya dengan bahan makanan segar. Kesibukannya memang menggila akhir-akhir ini.

Aha!

Kedua lengkung hitam itu berelevasi satu kali saat menemukan _pizza_ beku di _freezer_-nya. Tapi ekspresi senang pemilik rambut _raven_ itu segera menguap ketika melihat titik-titik putih bergerombol di beberapa bagian plastik pembungkus _pizza_...

Sial—dia mengumpat dalam hati. Sasuke segera melemparkan bongkahan pipih itu ke tong sampah.

Pokoknya dia harus mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan... selain sup itu!

.

.

.

**B**eberapa kilometer dari TOP Hills, Haruno Sakura sedang menyesap rasa manis dari likuid cokelat bening yang mengalir menyusuri kerongkongannya. Dibiarkannya dunia menghilang sejenak dari sirkumtansinya, dipersilakannya dimensi lain melingkupi sekitarnya. Di sana hanya ada dia dan cangkir teh—

"Jadi, ceritakan semuanya secara kronologis, Sa-ku-ra."

Suara berisik itu, _yeah_, Yamanaka Ino. Sahabatnya, teman sehidup-sematinya, kawan bergosipnya, apalah semua itu, anggap saja iya. Mukjizat atau apa pun Sakura menganggapnya, suatu kebetulan yang sangat melegakan ketika pagi-pagi buta si Pirang itu meneleponnya berkali-kali dan mengajaknya _hang out_ di salah satu _café_ yang terletak di kawasan Shibuya. Ketika Sakura mengeluh soal dompetnya yang setipis keripik, Ino cuma tertawa dan bilang,

"Sudah, biar aku yang traktir. Kau cuma perlu datang dan duduk manis, oke?"

Mungkin karena dibilang akan dibayari makan, mungkin karena kangen pada Ino, mungkin karena jenuh dengan malapetaka beberapa hari ini; pokoknya Sakura setuju untuk datang dan berbagi cerita. Dikiranya _Ino_ yang akan banyak _sharing_, ternyata malah **dia** yang harus cerita. Itu semua gara-gara Sakura keceplosan soal diusir dari apartemennya.

Dan tanpa sadar ia menyebut soal dapat tempat tinggal baru. Gratis.

Kedua bola mata _zircon_ itu menatapnya penasaran, setiap kerjapannya menuntut penjelasan. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri. Rasa kesal pada Sasuke dan perjanjiannya dengan Jiraiya berada pada neraca dengan bobot yang sama.

Cerita, tidak, cerita, tidak—

Penting mana, sahabat atau karir?

Tegukan teh lagi—kali ini disertai sebagian kecil cairan itu lolos dari bibir cangkir, meluncur turun bak embun pagi yang berlarian pada pucuk daun, lalu mendarat di kerah blus kuningnya. Sakura mengusap dagunya yang basah dan menabrakkan visualisasinya pada sepasang netra milik Ino.

"Kalau aku bilang sekarang aku pacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau percaya?"

Cerita saja deh, bodo amat dengan rahasia perusahaan. Toh dengan cerita soal pacaran itu, berarti dia sudah mulai 'bekerja', kan?

.

.

.

**S**eperti yang bisa (dan sudah dapat dipastikan) diduga, kedua mata _aqua_ Yamanaka Ino membulat spontan tepat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Serius?" adalah satu-satunya kata yang berhasil keluar setelah gadis Yamanaka megap-megap selama beberapa detik tanpa menjentikkan morfem mana pun dari pita suaranya. Ino mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan, lalu menjerit, "KAU PACARAN SAMA UCHIHA SASUKE?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" Kedua tangan Haruno Sakura langsung melayang menutup mulut Ino dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalau saja tak dipisahkan oleh lebar meja, sudah pasti ia mendorong Ino hingga terjengkang ke lantai. "Kalau ada _fans_ Sasuke yang dengar, aku bisa di—"

"—teror? Di-_bully_? Dikirimi pembunuh bayaran dan setumpuk surat benci setiap jam? Atau... digantung di Tokyo Tower?"

"Tidak separah itu juga." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau kira mereka sefanatik itu? Lagipula, Sasuke kan sebenarnya—"

Krik.

Sakura mengerjap, nyaris kelepasan omong. Hampir saja dia bilang kalau Sasuke sebenarnya berpacaran dengan Akagai Karin, model cantik yang juga tengah merambah dunia akting. Kalau rahasia itu melesat dari mulutnya, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa segala perjanjian itu batal dan dia kehilangan masa depannya.

Sasuke juga pasti akan mendendam padanya. Seumur hidup.

Dan Sakura pasti benar-benar bakal digantung di Tokyo Tower oleh pecinta Tuan Uchiha. Hiiii.

"Sebenarnya...?" Ino mendesak Sakura agar gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Diaduknya tambahan sesendok gula pasir ke dalam tehnya, kemudian ia menyesap minuman itu dengan kedua mata terpejam. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Sasuke, kan?"

"I-ya...?" Gadis itu sedikit ragu saat menjawabnya. Dalam hati, Sakura berdoa agar Ino menyangka keraguannya itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia ragu untuk memastikan **apa pun** kelanjutan ucapan Ino.

Bibir gadis pirang itu bergerak. "Kau mau memintakan tanda tangan Sasuke untukku, kan?"

Krik.

Ternyata Ino hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan.

—tapi dalam hati Sakura bersyukur setengah mati karena sahabatnya itu mudah teralihkan.

.

.

.

.

_Setengah jam sebelumnya..._

**L**apar sih lapar, tapi Sasuke masih punya banyak rutinitas lain untuk diselesaikan—misalnya menonton televisi, memahat otot-otot perutnya agar semakin terbentuk, menyesap kopi yang sudah lama tak dinikmatinya dalam keadaan inspirasi-ekspirasi santai, bahkan mengecek salah satu _fansite_ resmi yang dibuatkan KG Entertainment untuknya. Senyuman tipis terlukis pada wajahnya tatkala menemukan bahwa salah satu _fan_ memaki wartawan yang mengerubungi mobilnya kemarin. Ternyata, hal-hal sekecil apa pun bisa menyebar dengan cepat bila hal tersebut berhubungan dengan bintang tenar Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, merasakan embusan singkat akibat momentum yang ditimbulkannya. Lelah, terkadang ia rasakan itu terhadap kehidupannya. Hidup sebagai _public figure_ tidak membuatnya lantas merasakan surga dunia. Detik-detik yang berlarian di sekitarnya bukan miliknya seorang; ia harus berbagi dengan mereka yang mengelu-elukan sepak terjangnya di dunia hiburan.

Masih pukul sembilan—pemuda itu melirik jam yang tergantung di salah satu dinding vertikal. Acara di Jsound dimulai jam setengah dua belas siang nanti. Ada selang dua kali enam puluh menit sebelum dia harus _on air_ bersama sang penyiar.

Kedua tungkainya lantas melangkah ke ruang _gym_ pribadinya. Kalau tidak salah beberapa hari yang lalu Jiraiya memperlihatkannya kontrak pekerjaan baru: menjadi pemeran utama di sebuah drama seri sepanjang 12 episode, hal yang sudah cukup lama ditunggu-tunggunya. Sasuke memang berhasrat terjun ke dunia seni peran, jadi kemungkinan besar drama ini akan menjadi batu loncatannya di zona tersebut. Figur karakter yang akan diperankannya bertubuh atletis dan bosnya bilang, kalau dia ingin terlihat bagus saat bermain, Sasuke harus terus membentuk otot-otot lengan dan perutnya.

_Which means_ dia harus rutin melakukan latihan.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum menuju rak barbel miliknya. Dua puluh lima kilo segera berpindah ke satu tangannya, diikuti sejumlah beban yang sama tercengkram pada tangan satunya lagi. Dengan gerakan lambat dia mulai menaik-turunkan logam pejal, merasakan otot-ototnya berkontraksi dan berelaksasi secara teratur.

Rasa lapar kembali merayapi lambungnya; kening sang pemuda segera terlipat jenuh.

Tahan, tahan, tahan. Setelah siaran nanti, dia bisa makan sepuasnya di restoran mahal, tidak usah makan sup buatan si Rambut Permen.

Demi film perdananya juga!

Setelah sepuluh menit mengangkat beban, Sasuke berjalan ke peralatan _fitness_ yang dipergunakan untuk membentuk otot pektoral. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi, meletakkan kedua lengannya pada posisi yang sesuai, kemudian memulai _work-out_ tahap selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa kau saaaangaaaattt beruntung, Sakura! Sasuke itu kan—"

_**Y**__eah_ blablabla, Sakura menutup rapat kedua telinganya, membiarkan Ino mengoceh sesuka hatinya selama setengah jam terakhir. Pasca Sakura mengiyakan untuk memperoleh tanda tangan Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino menghabiskan waktu dengan berceloteh mengenai hal-hal yang patut 'dimanfaatkan' dari Sasuke dan sejuta alasan mengapa Sakura harus menjadi super dermawan karena ketiban durian runtuh dengan menjadi kekasih sang idola. Gadis pirang itu bahkan sampai membuat esai panjang berisi poin-poin dan eksplanasi mengenai hal tersebut.

**1. Sasuke punya tatapan maut yang bisa membuat Cleopatra bertekuk lutut**—Sakura mana peduli. Di matanya, sorot mata si Artis Sok malah membuatnya mual. Mautnya maut, bukan bikin klepek-klepek, tatapan itu malah meyakinkan Sakura buat mencakarnya sampai tak bisa dikenali lagi oleh massa.

**2. Hidungnya bangir tapi tidak terlalu mancung seperti bule operasi plastik**—sayang sekali, tipe laki-laki yang disukai Sakura bukanlah yang punya hidung lancip eksotis seperti itu. Hidung _over_ seperti yang di-kyaaa-kyaaa-kan Ino adalah tipe hidung yang membuatnya minder karena hidung Sakura kebetulan mancung... ke dalam.

**3. Lengannya terlihat kokoh dan melindungi dari kejahatan apa pun**—gadis itu memang sempat melihat lekuk-lekuk otot lengan Sasuke (dan merasakannya melingkar di bagian belakang lehernya waktu dia memapah si Kacamata Bertopi saat pingsan itu), tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkesima. Lengan-lengan itu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang berguna!—kecuali digerakkan saat berpose bisa dikatakan sebagai 'pekerjaan yang berguna'.

**4. Walau jarang, sekalinya tersenyum, leleh deh!**—BOHONG BESAR! Sasuke kan tidak pernah tersenyum. Yang ada mukanya menunjukkan dendam yang takkan berkesudahan meski zaman berganti.

Dan masih banyak lagi, Sakura malah membaca kelanjutannya. Ino sudah mencoret-coret kertas sampai nomor lima puluh empat.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

"...katanya dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah pacaran **sekali pun**!—jadi otomatis kau pacar pertamanya, Sakura!"

_Guegapeduli!_—Sakura kepingin meneriakkan kalimat sambung tersebut ke wajah Ino, sekalian menyemburkan minumannya, kalau perlu. Biar Ino bungkam barang sekian menit dan dia bisa gantian melanjutkan tragedi kehidupannya. Yang namanya sahabat harus berbagi dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, kan?

"Kalau kau mau tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke—" he, krik. Nyaris kelepasan omong lagi. Sakura buru-buru membekap mulutnya dan menggigit lidahnya agar ia tidak merepet tidak jelas dan membongkar rahasia. Kenapa sih rasanya dia hampir selalu keceplosan soal hubungan Sasuke dan Karin? Alihkan Ino lagi, Sakura... "—bilang dia bakal membelikanku apartemen pribadi. Ya, apartemen pribadi! Bayangkan!"

Bohong besar, Sakura. Mana mungkin artis pelit itu mau mengeluarkan uang banyak demi pacar (bohongan)nya? Tapi kebohongan itu membuat Ino berhenti berceloteh dan menatapkan dengan kedua biner membulat sempurna. Dan sama sekali tidak curiga pada jeda singkat di antara kalimat Sakura.

"A—serius? Wow, sudah kubilang juga..."

...dan membuatnya terus memuji-muji Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Di mana pun, si Kacamata Bertopi tetap mengkontaminasi hidupnya. Entah dengan muncul di depan batang hidungnya, terpampang di layar televisi, maupun bergaung lewat patah demi patah kata sahabatnya.

Sialsialsial.

.

.

.

.

**P**eluh meluncur turun searah gravitasi, terlepas dari permukaan kulit Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pemuda melepaskan pegangan dari _handle_ yang digenggamnya semula. Energinya berkurang drastis setelah memahat bentuk tubuh selama nyaris satu jam. Kalau boleh memilih, Sasuke lebih suka berlari di _treadmil_ daripada melakukan _body building_ seperti ini—tanpa bersusah payah pun, tubuhnya sudah cukup oke; hanya saja ini tuntutan pekerjaan. Supaya tidak terlihat amatir, maka ia pun terpaksa melakukan latihan fisik yang kurang disukainya.

**Kruukkk...**

Rasa lapar itu kembali menyembul setelah cukup lama. Sasuke mengerang sambil mengentakkan kaki keluar dari ruang _gym_. Dia harus menemukan sesuatu untuk meredam bunyi berkeruk dari perutnya.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas—Sasuke yakin kini dia sudah terserang hipoglikemia. Olahraga yang dilakukannya barusan jelas menguras habis energinya dan energi cadangan yang disimpan oleh tubuhnya.

Apa saja boleh untuk dimakan, dia menguatkan hatinya untuk memakan sup buatan Sakura. Demi kelangsungan hidup, demi kelancaran acaranya jam sebelas nanti!

Ketika ia tiba di dapur, pandangan matanya bersirobok pada panci yang... terletak di bak cucian. Panci sup itu, jelas. Sasuke memang menolak mentah-mentah makan hidangan apa pun yang dibuat oleh Sakura, namun kalau sudah selapar ini...

Diraihnya tutup panci hingga terbuka.

Lalu ia terdiam.

"_Damn_." Dipukulnya kening dengan tangan yang bebas, menyadari bahwa tadi ia sudah membuat _miso-shiru_ itu tak lagi layak makan—guyuran air mentah membuat warna likuidnya menjadi berkabut tipis dan terlihat sangat encer. Menjijikan.

Lalu, dia harus makan apa sekarang?

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengempaskan bokongnya di sofa. Bagus sekali, dia sudah harus berada di lokasi siaran dalam waktu kurang-lebih satu setengah jam lagi. Dia kelaparan.

Memesan _delivery_ sempat terlintas di benak Uchiha muda, namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu ketika menyadari risiko yang harus diambilnya untuk mendapatkan makanan layan antar tersebut: alamat rumahnya tersebar ke publik.

Sial, bagaimana ini?

_Kalau ada yang penting, hubungi aku saja (itu pun kalau kau sudah __benar-benar terdesak__ dan tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi)._

Hei, mengapa kata-kata itu terngiang di otaknya?

Harapan terakhir.

Uchiha Sasuke segera bangkit dan menuju dapur. Ia ingat tadi ia membuang 'penolong'nya ke dalam tempat sampah...

Ada, kertas itu masih ada. Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebaris angka di layar benderang. Didengarnya nada sambung dan ia bengkit dari posisi jongkoknya saat mencari kertas itu di dalam tumpukan sampah kering...

Oh, sial. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Jangan bilang darah rendahnya kambuh lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti menganggapku berisik sekali, ya, Sakura."

**Y**ang diajak bicara hanya memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Ini kali ketiga Yamanaka Ino mengulang perkataannya. Selain cerewet, apa dia sudah mulai pelupa? Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Dari tadi aku hanya memuji-muji pacarmu, hehe. Jangan marah, ya? Kautahu aku ini hanya mengidolakannya..."

Idola yang kelewat fanatik!—dengus gadis merah muda itu sambil menyesap gelas minumannya yang ketiga. Selama Ino mengoceh, Sakura sudah memesan dua gelas minuman untuk menantinya selesai bermonolog.

Kini, Ino sudah berhenti berhisteria soal Uchiha Sasuke dan berusaha membalikkan topik pembicaraan pada alur yang normal. Hanya saja Sakura sudah keburu jemu dengan percakapan-percakapan tanpa arah ini.

"Jangan marah, oke? Kutraktir kau makan siang sekalian, deh. Ya?"

Rayuan murahan, hanya saja Ino tahu bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah menolah makan siang gratis. Keadaan finansial yang terbatas membuat Sakura selalu berhemat, bahkan sampai sering melewatkan makan siang demi membatasi anggaran.

Kartu as sudah keluar, dan Ino yakin Sakura tak akan menolak hal itu. Lihat saja, pemilik rambut merah muda itu akan segera mengangguk, lalu—

—ponselnya berdering.

Seolah disentak dari iming-iming kacangan Ino, gadis Haruno itu segera menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku celana dan membukan _flip_ ponselnya. Keningnya berkerut mendapati nomor asing terpampang di layarnya yang kaya akan warna.

Nomor siapa ini?

"Ha—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan sapaannya, si penelepon sudah menyemburnya lebih dahulu dengan kalimat, "Cepat pulang dan belikan aku makanan **apa saja**, Rambut Permen!"

He?

Sebelum otaknya berhasil memproses kata-kata tersebut, si penelepon sudah memutuskan panggilan, membuat Sakura hanya bisa melongo memandangi layar ponselnya yang kembali gelap. Bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa orang kurang ajar itu, sekelebat pikiran menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai entitas yang barusan dengan lancang menyerukan perintah kemudian kembali menghilang.

Suara khas laki-laki itu...

Nada arogannya...

Sebutan 'Rambut Permen'...

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEE!" Tanpa sadar ia memekik gemas dan menutup _flip_ ponselnya dengan kasar, membuat Ino nyaris terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan bingung. Tentu saja, si pirang sedang merancang seribu jurus untuk menaklukan kekeraskepalaan Sakura yang muncul bila gadis itu sudah ngambek. Teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu menyeretnya dengan cepat dari rencananya yang kesembilan belas.

"Uuuuggghhh!" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Satu gerakan cepat dan gadis itu berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan, Ino. Ada sedikit..." apa? Kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perintah Sasuke? Bencana? Kiamat? Kematian? "...masalah." Oke, kata-kata yang implisit tapi menekankan bahwa ia tak bisa lagi berlama-lama di sini.

Kedua lengkung alis Ino naik tiga mili. "Hmm? Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Sori," ucap Sakura cepat. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas. "Kapan-kapan lagi kita ngobrol. Terima kasih buat traktirannya, dan—"

"—jangan lupa mintakan tanda tangan Sasuke untukku, oke?" potong Ino sambil memamerkan senyuman miring. "Kalau tidak, kau tak akan kumaafkan karena meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini, oke?"

Helaan napas panjang. "Oke."

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Karena perintah dari 'majikan'nya itu mutlak, maka dengan sengaja Sakura memakai jasa taksi yang mahalnya tak terkira. Dan supir taksi kurang ajar itu meminta tarif dua kali lipat karena Sakura menyuruhnya mengebut dengan kecepatan nyaris seratus kilometer per jam setelah membeli _bento_ di toko swalayan.

Dimasukkannya kode kunci rumah Sasuke ke mesin elektrik yang menempel di pintu, dan bilah kayu itu bisa dibuka dengan mudah.

Sakura berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apa pun saat masuk agar Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya—

—namun pekikannya tak tertahan ketika dilihatnya Sasuke terbujur di sofa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! Kau kenapa, Kacamata Bertopi?!" Ia segera melepaskan tas dan kantong kertas yang dibawanya, berlari ke arah sofa.

Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Sasuke agar pemuda itu tersadar. "Kacamata Bertopi! Uchiha Sasuke, heeeiii, bangun! Jangan mati dulu!"

Hening. Tak ada reaksi.

"Sasukeeeee!" Kali ini ia menambahkan cubitan di daerah lengan dan sebagai gantinya, kepalanya terbentur oleh kepala Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bangun. "Aw!"

Wajah kesal dengan kening mengerut dalam segera menyambut Sakura. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada tajam. "Mau curi-curi kesempatan memegang tanganku, ya?"

Empat siku-siku segera tercetak di pelipis Sakura. "**Kau** yang sedang apa!" bentaknya kesal. "Kau menyuruhku datang cepat-cepat sambil membawa makanan, tapi kau malah marah-marah waktu kusadarkan dari pingsanmu!"

"Pingsan?" Ekspresi marah itu berganti menjadi kebingungan total. "Siapa yang pingsan? Aku tadi tertidur karena kau begitu **lama**." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. "Itu makanan buatku?" Ditunjuknya kantong kertas yang berada di lantai, beberapa inci jauhnya dari tas si gadis. "Kok kau taruh di lantai? Sini, berikan padaku, aku lapar."

**Ctek!**

"Kacamata Bertopi sialaaaannn!"—jeritan itu bergaung di lantai tiga puluh TOP Hills.

.

.

.

**to be continued . . .**

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Maaf lama _update_! Nyaris lupa kalo punya tunggakan _fic_ ini *digeplak* Semoga masih pada setia nungguin buat baca kelanjutannya yaaa :D

**Special thanks to:**  
><strong>AcaAzuka Yuri chan<strong>**, ****, ****YashiUchiHatake****, ****CarnationKEKKAISHI****, ****skyesphantom****, ****Burung Hantu****, ****sei****, ****Pus chan****, ****gieyoungkyu****, ****Kanami Gakura****, ****Panda Kurozuki****, ****Dina Yoon****, ****saitou ayumu Uchiha****, ****syafria meily****, ****Cherry blossoms****, ****Jimi-li****, ****Frozenoqua****, ****Vytachi W.F****, ****LittleKey****, ****crystalssj****, ****mitzuka-chan****, ****Sasuke no Tenshi****, ****Dae Uchiha****, ****Kuromari****, ****Dita****, ****nhiasakusasu****, ****NarumiAria****, ****Chocolate Lolypop****, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****Vra****, ****okaerinasai****, ****mee-a****, ****Kikyo Fujikazu**

SasuSaku di sini kerjaannya berantem mulu yak~ Gapapa lah, variasi dikit. Daripada Sakura sok madesu kepengen dicintai Sasuke, hihi.

Berdasarkan _review_ kemaren, saya patenkan judulnya jadi RAINBOW! dan dibuat _multichapter_. Jangan nyari penpik ini dengan judul DREAMS lagi, yaaa. Ga bakal ketemu, hahaha.

_Review_?

**Me ke aloha,  
>mysticahime™<br>16102012**

**Attention!** Jangan lupa ikutan SUSPENSE WEEK mulai tanggal 13 November sampai tanggal 20 November 2012! **PUTCHA' GORE UP! **XD


	6. Housework(s)

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik** **saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

**D**iguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Sasuke agar pemuda itu tersadar. "Kacamata Bertopi! Uchiha Sasuke, heeeiii, bangun! Jangan mati dulu!"

Hening. Tak ada reaksi.

"Sasukeeeee!" Kali ini ia menambahkan cubitan di daerah lengan dan sebagai gantinya, kepalanya terbentur oleh kepala Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bangun. "Aw!"

Wajah kesal dengan kening mengerut dalam segera menyambut Sakura. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada tajam. "Mau curi-curi kesempatan memegang tanganku, ya?"

Empat siku-siku segera tercetak di pelipis Sakura. "**Kau** yang sedang apa!" bentaknya kesal. "Kau menyuruhku datang cepat-cepat sambil membawa makanan, tapi kau malah marah-marah waktu kusadarkan dari pingsanmu!"

"Pingsan?" Ekspresi marah itu berganti menjadi kebingungan total. "Siapa yang pingsan? Aku tadi tertidur karena kau begitu **lama**." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. "Itu makanan buatku?" Ditunjuknya kantong kertas yang berada di lantai, beberapa inci jauhnya dari tas si gadis. "Kok kau taruh di lantai? Sini, berikan padaku, aku lapar."

**Ctek!**

"Kacamata Bertopi sialaaaannn!"—jeritan itu bergaung di lantai tiga puluh TOP Hills.

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

Chapter 6: Housework(s)

.

.

by **mysticahime™**  
>© 2012<p>

Notes: dan selalu, setelah _chapter_ ini pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga

.

.

.

**H**alo, perkenalkan _supergirl_ abad ini: Haruno Sakura. Jangan tanya kenapa pemilik rambut merah muda satu ini pantas dipanggil gadis super—**jangan pernah tanya**. Lebih baik kau ingat-ingat sendiri bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup hingga saat ini, lalu kau akan takjub dengan sendirinya.

Diusir dari apartemen miliknya, mendapat pekerjaan yang majikannya sangat menyebalkan, harus memapah majikan barunya karena sang tuan pingsan (dan berat tuannya nyaris dua kali lipat bobot tubuhnya sendiri), diperintahkan keluar rumah tuannya dengan tidak hormat, dapat majikan baru yang setelahnya langsung pindah keluar negeri, kembali bekerja pada tuannya yang menyebalkan itu, mendapatkan pekerjaan ganda, dan—

—dan seminggu pun berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun, Pemalas."

**H**aruno Sakura merenggut selimut yang menyelimuti Uchiha Sasuke dengan tenaga ekstra, sementara makhluk yang semula tergulung di balik selimut itu mengerang sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan lengan-lengan besarnya. Selimut itu terbelit di betis Sasuke, membuat gadis itu harus sedikit menendang si pemuda agar kakinya melepaskan gumpalan kain tebal tersebut. Yang ada, Sasuke malah mempertahankan selimutnya setengah mati. Tangan pemuda itu meraih sisi selimut yang masih berada di jangkauan jari-jarinya, berniat membentuk kepompong super hangat.

"Banguuuunn!" Sakura mengerahkan energi lebih untuk melepaskan selimut itu dari tangan Sasuke, tapi ternyata tenaga pemuda itu lebih kuat.

Kesal, ia mencampakkan selimut itu hingga menumpuk tak beraturan di atas kepala Sasuke. Sakura memijit-mijit dahinya pelan. Membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke sama dengan memaksa kura-kura keluar dari tempurung saat ada bom meledak. Melelahkan dan mustahil berhasil.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu semenjak Sakura berusaha menarik Sasuke dari alam mimpinya, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu—entah sengaja entah tidak—menolak untuk dibangunkan. Sasuke seolah punya sejuta cara untuk menghalau gangguan dari Sakura. Menyumpal telinga, membenamkan wajah di bantal, membulat di balik selimut, menjepit selimutnya saat ditarik, dan lain-lain.

Gadis itu memandang jam hitam yang tergantung di dinding kamar Tuan Uchiha. Jam setengah delapan. Jadwal Sasuke hari ini adalah _briefing_ syuting CF sebuah produk parfum dan penandatanganan kontrak dengan produser dan sutradara yang akan memakainya sebagai pemeran utama di drama terbaru. Dan _gym_, tentu saja.

Jadwal pertamanya jam setengah sembilan.

"Kacamata Bertopi, kau mau jadi aktor yang sukses, tidak?" dengusnya kesal. Sakura kemudian mengomel sendiri. "Bukannya kemarin Jiraiya-_san_ bilang kalau Sutradara Hatake itu benci orang yang lebih terlambat darinya? Ck."

.

.

.

.

**S**udah seminggu ini kisaran waktu tidurnya hanya sekitar empat jam perhari. Uchiha Sasuke selalu menguap lebar-lebar di kursi penumpang, membiarkan manajer barunya mengambil alih kemudi. Hei, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau mati konyol karena menyetir sambil mengantuk, bukan?

Kalau saja jadwalnya hari ini hanya pemotretan!—berulang kali Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk, berharap hal itu bisa menariknya dari sergapan kabut kantuk. Semua orang tahu kalau Hatake Kakashi yang akan bekerja sama dengannya nanti adalah orang yang tegas. Hatake sendiri selalu terlambat kalau datang, tapi masalahnya terlambatnya itu tak jelas kapan. Bisa saja mereka seharusnya janjian jam delapan dan Sasuke datang jam setengah sembilan tapi ternyata Hatake datang jam delapan lewat lima.

Ingat ini baik-baik: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang profesional.

Pemuda itu menguap sekali lagi. Dia perlu tidur. Satu jam lagi juga boleh, terima kasih.

Sepasang mata hijau meliriknya lewat spion yang tergantung di tengah-tengah. Kedua lengkung alis itu nyaris bersatu.

"Kau sudah kucekoki kopi tadi," adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan sang empunya mata. Nadanya datar dan kesal.

"Kafein tidak mempan melawan kantukku." Sasuke membalas dengan ketus. "Perhatikan jalan, Rambut Permen. Aku ogah masuk rumah sakit karena kelakuanmu."

Gadis itu mendengus lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada jalanan.

Tidak ada bunyi apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Tidak ada yang bercakap-cakap. Tidak ada yang bergerak-gerak sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan.

Yang ada hanya deru pendingin mobil dan dengkuran halus Uchiha Sasuke dari kursi belakang.

.

.

.

.

**U**chiha Sasuke menatap bundelan kertas di depannya dengan kening berkerut. Kepalanya masih belum bisa mencerna isi kontrak di hadapannya dengan baik. Separuh fokusnya masih berada di _briefing_ soal CF tadi. Salahkan si pemilik produk yang begitu _rese_ soal _angle_ dan ekspresi yang diinginkannya dari Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, itu kan urusan sutradara nantinya. Dan lebih baik dibicarakan saat akan syuting—besok. Kalau sekarang sama saja bohong, toh Sasuke juga akan lupa nantinya.

Jadi... ini kontrak mengenai dramanya nanti, dimana Sasuke akan berperan menjadi pekerja bar yang nantinya akan terikat hubungan asmara dengan salah seorang gadis yang sering berkunjung ke barnya. Dan melibatkan kontak fisik yang... bukan untuk anak-anak. _Really_. Walau sebatas ciuman, tapi bukan ciuman manis yang terkesan menubrukkan bibir ke bibir. _It's something more like tongues play_.

Tertulis jelas di kontraknya. Hmmm, sebagai sutradara sekaligus produser, Hatake Kakashi adalah orang yang jujur. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk dan melanjutkan membaca poin penting lainnya.

Di sisi lain, Haruno Sakura sibuk memain-mainkan ujung kemejanya sambil menghela napas panjang. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mereka berdua dibiarkan berada dalam ruangan berpendingin untuk menyimak dengan seksama isi kontrak yang akan ditandatangani Sasuke. Dan Sasuke-lah yang mencermati isi kontrak itu, menganggap keberadaan Sakura sebagai manajernya tidak ada.

"Baca apa sih kau?" tanya Sakura sambil menarik sedikit jilidan kertas tersebut. Ia berusaha mengintip dan membaca sebisanya.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik kembali kertas-kertasnya dan mengangkat sebelah alis. "_Kepo_." Kemudian pemuda itu kembali membaca sambil bertopang dagu, menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai penyangga sekaligus menutupi jalur pandang Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal karena tidak dianggap oleh orang yang sudah susah payah dibantunya selama seminggu belakangan ini. "Pelit. Pelit. **Pelit**."

—dan dibalas Sasuke dengan, "Be-ri-sik."

Lalu pemuda itu memunggungi Sakura, membawa serta kertas kontrak itu menjauh.

Gadis itu merasakan emosinya menggelegak mencapai ubun-ubun. Oh, ya, jangan bilang selama ini Sakura sudah bisa menerima sifat suka-seenaknya-sendiri milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dia _**tidak akan pernah**_ terbiasa, ingat itu. Kalau diibaratkan grafik, punya Sasuke terus meluncur bebas menjauhi garis positif, tidak akan pernah naik. Pernah sih naik sedikit mencapai titik nol, tapi kemudian kembali menukik drastis menuju titik negatif paling kecil.

"Aku manajermu." Sakura kini berdiri di belakang Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jadi aku berhak tahu isi kontrak itu supaya tidak ada hal-hal merugikan menimpamu."—itu yang dipelajarinya dari kursus kilat bersama Jiraiya-_san_ selama satu hari penuh. Tidak bercanda, lho. Waktu hari pertama resmi menjadi manajer dan—ehm—sesuatu yang lain, Sakura diceramahi macam-macam dan berakhir... menandatangani kontrak sejenis kontrak yang ada di tangan Sasuke saat ini.

Ditariknya kertas-kertas tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, namun tangan pemuda itu menahannya. Sakura menggigit bibir dengan sebal. Oke, Sasuke memang egois, menyebalkan, jahat, mau menang sendiri—

"Berikan padaku, Kacamata Bertopi." Gadis itu berusaha mengeluarkan nada mengintimidasi sebisa mungkin, namun terdengar seperti merajuk.

"Tidak, Rambut Permen." Sasuke berkata santai, jari-jarinya menjepit berkas-berkas itu. Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Be. Ri. Kan."

"Kalau kubilang 'tidak'?"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata tidak." Nah, nah, nah. Debat kecil kembali dimulai.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Pemuda itu berdiri dan berbalik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menantang. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah saat matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang lebih tinggi sekitar dua puluh sentimeter darinya itu.

"Karena..." Gadis itu kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "...aku manajermu."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu manajerku." Sasuke kembali duduk dengan gaya menyebalkan. Pemuda itu membalik kertas yang semula dibacanya dan melanjutkan ke halaman berikut.

"Pinjam." Sakura belum menyerah. Kali ini sekuat tenaga ia menarik lembar-lembar awal yang sudah dibaca oleh si artis. "Aku bertanggungjawab atas semua pekerjaanmu, Kacamata Bertopi."

"Tidak." Sasuke balas menarik lembaran yang sedang dibacanya dan kertas-kertas yang terjilid di belakangnya.

"Piiinjam." Tarikan ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak." —ke arah Sasuke.

"Pinjaaam!"

"_No_."

"Berikan padaku dan jangan bersikap menyebalkan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau yang jangan bersikap menyebalkan, Rambut Permen."

Keduanya saling tarik-menarik kertas-kertas kontrak Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Kalau saja ini film animasi, dapat dipastikan ada kilatan listrik menyambar di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sakura menggertakkan gigi dan menarik lebih keras. Di lain pihak, Sasuke dengan tatapan mati-sana-dan-jangan-reinkarnasi juga menarik lebih kuat.

Seperti yang telah diketahui, benda-benda tertentu sama sekali tidak memiliki daya elastisitas. Apabila benda-benda tersebut teregang akibat gaya yang cukup tinggi dan melewati ambang batas toleransi, maka benda itu akan—

—terburai.

Layaknya teori di atas, pada detik kesekian mereka saling mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mengambil alih kertas-kertas itu, terdengar bunyi **breeekk** pelan dari bagian tengah jilidan. Ternyata, tindakan Sasuke dan Sakura menyebabkan bagian yang dijilid kini terbuka tepat di tengah-tengah dengan bagian atas yang berada di pihak Sakura mulai terlepas dari spiral yang semula menyatukan semua kertasnya.

Kedua entitas itu terkesiap, tapi tetap mempertahankan upaya mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka perebutkan hingga saat ini.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan _in a bind_.

Kertas-kertas yang ditarik Sakura robek memanjang dan berbelok di akhirnya, menyisakan satu bagian tersangkut di _ring_ yang masih tegak walau sedikit berubah bentuknya. Sementara si penarik yang kurang beruntung itu...

...terjengkang ke belakang dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

"Awww!" jeritnya tertahan saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak permukaan lantai. Sakura berguling ke kiri, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap-usap punggung. Peduli amat soal sobekan kertas yang berceceran di lantai. Sakit, sakit, sakiiit.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit sambil meringis. Diseimbangkannya tubuh di atas kedua kaki. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menatap sisa kontraknya dengan tatapan datar.

Pemuda itu bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli pada Sakura yang jatuh!

"Kau merusaknya." Sakura tercengang saat Sasuke dengan lugasnya menunjuk kontrak drama yang tinggal separuh itu. Bukannya bertanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, pemuda-sok-ganteng itu malah lebih peduli pada kontraknya.

Gadis itu menghela napas kesal. "Kau tidak mengizinkanku membaca kontrak itu, padahal aku kan manajermu."

"Manajer _cabutan_," komentar Sasuke sarkastis sambil menatapnya dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Kalau sampai Hatake-_san_ tidak jadi memakaiku sebagai peran utama, itu semua salahmu, Rambut Permen."

Sakura hanya bisa mendelik.

Tepat saat itu, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura mengenalnya sebagai Shizune, asisten sutradara yang berkenalan dengannya dan Sasuke sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum pada dua anak muda di depannya. Sasuke malah mengangkat alis dan melirik Sakura, dengan tidak kentara menunjuk ke arah robekan kertas lalu beralih pada kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai. Maksudnya pasti menyalahkan Sakura.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan kontrak ini," akhirnya Sakura-lah yang buka suara. Asisten sutradara itu ganti memandangnya.

"Masalah apa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Kerutan nampak di keningnya yang tak tertutup poni hitam.

"Itu..." Sakura menghela napas sambil menarik sisa jilidan di tangan Sasuke, "...begini."

.

.

.

.

**H**aruno Sakura mengamati dalam diam bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke bersalaman dengan Hatake Kakashi pasca menandatangani kontrak. Lembaran yang baru, tentu saja, karena Shizune sudah mengganti salinan kontrak tersebut dengan sebundel kertas baru. Untung saja Hatake dan Shizune tidak marah mengenai rusaknya berkas penting tersebut. Malahan, sebagai manajer, Sakura juga diberi salinan kontrak untuk dibaca, walau pada akhirnya diambil lagi.

Selama Sasuke berdiskusi dengan Sutradara Hatake mengenai peran yang akan dimainkannya, Sakura menjaga jarak. Enggan adu mulut lagi, karena pada akhirnya pasti dia yang kalah oleh mulut tajam Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang lebih banyak diam itu dapat melumpuhkan lidahnya hanya dengan beberapa kalimat bernada datar? Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan memutuskan untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Atau bermain _games_. Apa saja agar terlihat sibuk. Jujur saja, dia bosan menunggui _tuan_nya. Satu, karena tuannya begitu menyebalkan. Dua, karena dia sendiri tidak dilibatkan, malahan dianggap sebagai orang luar.

Bunyi keramik yang beradu dengan kaca membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya dari layar ponsel. Lengkung kurva terbit di bibirnya ketika melihat sebuah cangkir putih dengan aroma melati menguar terletak di _coffee table_ yang berada di frontalnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shizune-_san_," ujarnya sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Ah, sama-sama, Haruno-_san_." Wanita yang berusia sekitar enam tahun lebih tua itu tersenyum ramah. Sakura menyukai Shizune dan merasa senang akan bekerja sama dengannya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. "Sudah lama menjadi manajer dari Sasuke-_san_?"

Sakura merasa geli dengan sebutan Sasuke-_san_ itu. Terlalu... formal. Orang seperti Sasuke bagusnya dipanggil Kacamata Bertopi. Ah, bahkan julukan yang satu itu pun masih kelewat indah. Sepertinya Sakura harus mencari panggilan yang lebih menghina lagi.

"Seminggu lebih." Diambilnya cangkir teh itu dengan sebelah tangan. Sakura mengendus harum melati yang mengudara sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada pinggiran cangkir. Rasa tehnya enak, membuatnya merasa tenang seperti saat minum teh buatan Tsunade-_basan_.

"Oh, kudengar manajer Sasuke-_san_ sering sekali berganti-ganti," komentar Shizune. "Menurut rumor, ada yang baru bekerja nyaris dua puluh empat jam sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri."

Sakura pernah mendengar hal itu dari Jiraiya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, membuat surai merah mudanya berayun seirama dengan pergerakan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Hatake-_san_ memilih Sasuke menjadi pemeran utama?" Sakura tak kuasa mencegah rasa penasaran yang mendesak ini. Ia memilih bertanya langsung pada Shizune daripada bertanya pada Sasuke nantinya. Bisa ia duga, Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban sejenis, "Karena aku memang artis idola yang disukai banyak orang."

"Oh masalah itu." Shizune duduk di sebelah Sakura, membuat gadis itu bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan spasi bagi Shizune. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Kakashi-_san_ adalah saudara jauh Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

**U**chiha Sasuke bukannya benar-benar memperhatikan apa saja yang diucapkan Hatake Kakashi kepadanya. Yah, dia mendengarkan, tapi sepintas lalu saja. Lagipula Kakashi hanya membahas hal-hal seputar kontrak saja—sesuatu yang ia yakin akan Kakashi jelaskan ulang sewaktu-waktu Sasuke menanyakannya nanti.

Sasuke mengenal dengan baik sepupu jauhnya itu. Usia mereka memang terpaut dua belas tahun, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Sejak berkenalan di masa kanak-kanak, keduanya langsung cocok. Bertiga dengan kakaknya, Itachi, mereka sering sekali menjelajah daerah perumahan tempat mereka tinggal semasa kecil dulu.

Impian Kakashi sejak dulu adalah menjadi sutradara yang hebat. Dan ketika tercapai, Sasuke dengan senang hati membantu sepupunya itu. Kebetulan sekali Sasuke juga sedang ingin merambah dunia akting dan CEO agensinya mendukung penuh keinginan Sasuke. Apa saja boleh ia lakukan asalkan ada uang yang mengalir. Heran, sejak kapan Jiraiya jadi mata duitan?

"...kuharap kau benar-benar menjiwai naskahmu, Sasuke. Kalau kau ingin jadi aktor profesional—"

Ya, ya, itu bisa diurus nanti. Pokoknya tinggal menghapal lalu berlatih ekspresi. Selesai. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menguap di depan sepupunya. Lucu sekali melihat Kakashi mendadak bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak kenal Sasuke. Tapi bisa diakui kalau akting Kakashi cukup natural. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan menganggap Kakashi adalah satu dari sekian entitas yang selalu berusaha bersikap formal.

Sesekali arah pandang Sasuke teralih pada sesosok gadis yang duduk beberapa meter jauhnya dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat sok sibuk dengan ponselnya—entah melakukan apa. Dalam hati Sasuke menertawakannya. Sakura pasti kebosanan. Rasakan itu. Makanya jangan sembarangan membangunkan orang.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa tetap melakukan _body building_," suara Kakashi menyeret kembali perhatiannya. "Kalau kau tak mau terlihat jelek dalam pakaian bartender, sebaiknya kau tetap membentuk otot-ototmu. Akan menyedihkan kalau melihat tubuhmu kempes di balik—"

Betul. Dia nyaris lupa soal itu. Terima kasih pada Kakashi yang sudah mengingatkannya. Sasuke berutang pada pria berambut perak itu. Ini film perdananya dan ia ingin tetap menjaga citranya sebagai artis idola yang tetap memesona dalam keadaan apa pun—sekalipun itu berada dalam seragam jelek sambil melayani orang-orang yang ingin mabuk.

Ketika ia kembali melirik Sakura, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Shizune, asisten sutradara satu. Pada suatu waktu, gadis itu terlihat sedang mengulas senyum geli karena sesuatu yang dikatakan Shizune. Hal itu membuat Sasuke heran. Ternyata gadis itu bisa tersenyum juga. Selama bersama dengan Sasuke, biasanya Haruno Sakura kerap kali memasang wajah masam yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kapan gadis itu bisa tersenyum juga kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

**S**epanjang pengamatan Sakura, Sasuke tidak terlalu menikmati diskusinya dengan pria di hadapannya. Kelihatannya Hatake-lah yang mendominasi percakapan sementara Sasuke hanya memberikan sedikit respons. Entah mengangguk atau bicara seperlunya, tidak dengan ekspresi menyebalkan seperti yang biasanya ditunjukkan bila bersama Sakura.

Pada satu detik, tatapan mereka bertabrakan, membuat pundak gadis itu menegang. Mata hitam Sasuke terasa begitu menusuk, begitu mengintimidasi. Namun Sakura tidak mau kalah. Dibalasnya tatapan pemuda itu dengan kedua netra disipitkan. Detik berikutnya, tatapan Sasuke malah berubah menjadi sorot mengejek, lengkap dengan cibiran dari bibir tipisnya.

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti ini?

Sialsialsial!

"Haruno-_san_, apa kau penasaran siapa saja yang akan bermain di drama ini?" Shizune memecah perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Sakura kembali memperhatikan Shizune, berkedip.

"Oh ya," buru-buru ia menjawab, sebelum Shizune curiga sedari tadi ia tidak terlalu mengikuti percakapan mereka. "Apa ada nama-nama terkenal yang akan berada dalam daftar pemain? Seseorang seperti... Hamasaki Ayumi?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menyebutkan nama itu. Ya ampun. Sakura membuat catatan bagi dirinya sendiri agar mencari tahu mengenai artis lain yang terkenal di Jepang. Ia merasa begitu awam dalam dunia hiburan macam ini.

Shizune tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura, mungkin wanita itu menganggap monolognya lucu. Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum sopan mengembang.

"Tidak, tidak. Sayang sekali tidak ada Hamasaki," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Shizune bersandar ke punggung sofa, memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin. "Akan ada banyak _cameo_ di sini, tapi tidak ada Hamasaki dalam daftar."

"Lalu, siapa saja yang main?"

"Hanya beberapa orang artis yang namanya belum terlalu besar—kurasa Kakashi-_san_ ingin menjadikan mereka aktor terkenal; drama ini batu loncatan mereka." Wanita itu menunjuk pria berambut perak yang masih berbicara pada Sasuke—yang tampaknya sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Oh..." adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan Sakura.

"Tapi ada satu nama yang pasti pernah kau dengar, Haruno-_san_. Gadis ini akan menjadi lawan main utama Sasuke."

Kening Sakura berkerut. Akan ada lawan main? Jadi... drama yang dimainkan Sasuke sejenis drama percintaan? Ckck, kasihan sekali aktris itu kalau harus berpasangan dengan—

"Akagai Karin. Itu nama aktris yang akan berpasangan dengan Sasuke."

Dan napas Haruno Sakura serasa berhenti.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_okay, it's been so long since the last update_. Aku minta maaf banget atas keterlambatan yang luar biasa ini. Sungguh-sungguh maaf karena sepanjang tahun ini aku gak produktif di FFn. Maaf, maaf, maaf.

Urusan kuliah menggila, sibuk sama unit kegiatan, dan terlalu asyik RP-an /bletakbletak tapi RP-an emang asyik, sih, hehehe.

Untuk semua _review_ yang masuk di _chapter_ lalu, makasih banget. Gak nyangka masih ada yang nungguin _fanfic_ ini walau yang nulis dengan gak tau dirinya menghilang selama beberapa waktu dari FFn. Vakum beneran vakum. Heah. Terisolasi beneran, gak tau kabar apa-apa soal FFn. Bahkan aku aja baru tau bulan _polling_ IFA udah ditutup semalem -_- Tau kapan mulai _polling_ aja gak.

Maaf kalo _chapter_ ini terkesan membosankan dan alurnya makin lambat. Aku pengen ngegali dulu hubungan SasuSaku di _fic_ ini, baru mulai setahap demi setahap masuk ke konflik utamanya, hehehe. Semoga kalian masih mau baca :)

**Special thanks to:** , Cupcakes, Riepiwu425, skyesphantom, Madge Undersee, rizki uchiha, Dae Uchiha, dechan, NarumiAria, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, Kanami Gakura, Skyzhe Kenzou, Kira-chan Narahashi, Karasu Uchiha, amichy, rizkapspitas, igin, Dhe, Burung Hantu, Chintya Hatake-chan, fitrianadewi97, Momo Haruyuki, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Retno UchiHaruno, afi3, Afi3

Maaf _review_-nya gak dibales satu-satu. Takut lebih panjang _review reply_ daripada isi _fic_-nya sendiri. Serius, aku pernah bikin ABA nyaris 2000 _words_ dan isinya _review reply_ semua -_- _But still thank you so much_ masih mau menyempatkan diri buat _review_. Semoga masih berkenan untuk nyempilin sepatah-dua patah kata soal _chapter_ ini.

_The last but not the least, happy new year 2013_. Semoga tahun yang baru ini membawa berkah buat kalian semua :)

**Me ke aloha,  
>mysticahime™<br>Bandung, 31122012**


	7. Sky

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik** **saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

"**T**idak, tidak. Sayang sekali tidak ada Hamasaki," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Shizune bersandar ke punggung sofa, memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin. "Akan ada banyak _cameo_ di sini, tapi tidak ada Hamasaki dalam daftar."

"Lalu, siapa saja yang main?"

"Hanya beberapa orang artis yang namanya belum terlalu besar—kurasa Kakashi-_san_ ingin menjadikan mereka aktor terkenal; drama ini batu loncatan mereka." Wanita itu menunjuk pria berambut perak yang masih berbicara pada Sasuke—yang tampaknya sudah bosan setengah mati.

"Oh..." adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dikatakan Sakura.

"Tapi ada satu nama yang pasti pernah kau dengar, Haruno-_san_. Gadis ini akan menjadi lawan main utama Sasuke."

Kening Sakura berkerut. Akan ada lawan main? Jadi... drama yang dimainkan Sasuke sejenis drama percintaan? Ckck, kasihan sekali aktris itu kalau harus berpasangan dengan—

"Akagai Karin. Itu nama aktris yang akan berpasangan dengan Sasuke."

Dan napas Haruno Sakura serasa berhenti.

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

Chapter 7: Sky

.

.

by **mysticahime™**  
>© 2013<p>

.

.

.

"_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
>Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo~_"

**H**aruno Sakura melirik lewat kaca spion, menemukan Uchiha Sasuke menyanyi-nyanyi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Asyik sendiri. Seolah tidak ada orang lain di sini. Seolah dia berada di dalam mobil yang bisa dikendarai dengan kontrol dari tangannya.

Seolah 'supir'nya sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara si majikan.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke memang bisa menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia kalau dia mau. Selama nyaris dua minggu tinggal bersamanya, Sakura sudah hapal sebagian besar kebiasaan buruk Sasuke. Misalnya, sarapan sambil membuka internet—hanya untuk melihat apakah hari ini _website_-nya dikunjungi banyak penggemar. Pernah juga Sasuke melemparkan baju-baju kotornya ke kamar Sakura; maksudnya minta dicucikan namun tak mau repot membawa ke kamar cuci.

Dan dari pengalaman berbagi atap dengan Sasuke... hanya secuil hal manis yang pernah dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Satu dari seratus. Mencuci piring setelah makan paginya habis, itu juga karena Sakura sedang kelewat sibuk mengganti lampu apartemen sementara mereka sudah harus berangkat ke lokasi pemotretan.

"Kau suka menyanyi, ya?" Gadis itu mencoba membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka terjebak lampu merah. Diperbaikinya tatanan rambut agar tidak menusuk-nusuk leher, tapi percuma. Rambut Sakura memang baru dirapikan sehingga panjangnya tidak melewati bahu.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya—bisa dilihat dari kaca tengah—kemudian melanjutkan bernyanyi. "_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_..."

Oke. Jelas sekali dari tindakannya dia tak mau bicara dengan Sakura. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau bawa _script_ dramamu?" Pemilik rambut merah muda itu mencoba bertanya lagi. Dia bisa gila kalau terus-menerus mendengar nyanyian Sasuke. Bukannya jelek, hanya saja... suara rendahnya terkesan memaksa saat di bagian 'uuu' yang seharusnya cenderung meliuk naik itu.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_..."

"Aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang lagi kalau kita sudah sampai!" gerutu gadis itu, kesal karena diabaikan terus-menerus.

Nyanyian itu berhenti sementara si pemuda memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?" Sakura berbalik, menantang.

"Tuh." Telunjuk pemuda itu menuding ke arah depan.

"Eh, ap—"

**TIIIIIINNNN!**

"Astaga!" Sakura buru-buru menurunkan rem tangannya dan menginjak pedal gas. Lampu hijau telah menyala kurang-lebih lima belas detik dan dia masih berada di depan barisan, tidak bergerak sehingga pengemudi lain di belakangnya merasa jengkel.

Dalam hati, Sakura bersungut-sungut karena merasa bodoh. Ini semua karena Sasuke yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya!

Sementara itu, di kursi belakang, Sasuke mendengus. Menertawakan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"'Tequilla, satu _shot_.'"

**P**emuda berseragam itu mengangkat alisnya. "'Kau sudah mabuk, Nona.'"

Sepasang mata merah itu menatapnya dengan sebal. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat gerakan alisnya karena tertutup oleh poni merah berantakan. Wajah gadis itu pucat namun sarat akan kekesalan. Bibirnya mencebik.

"'Jangan cerewet, kau. Aku punya uang, aku bisa membayar minuman sebanyak apa pun di sini,'" dengusnya kesal. Disorongkannya lagi gelas ke arah pemuda itu. "'Sudahlah, jangan cerewet. Aku perlu minum untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku!'"

Sasuke hanya berkedip beberapa kali.

"_CUT_!"

Seruan Hatake Kakashi membuat para staf berhamburan untuk membereskan _set_. Dua orang penata rias langsung mendekati kedua pemeran yang barusan berlakon dan memberikan mereka handuk untuk mengelap keringat—tentunya sudah siap untuk memoles ulang wajah mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke digiring menuju kursi terdekat dan langsung duduk. Pemuda itu memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan kesal. Dia mengerti mengapa barusan Kakashi memotong adegan itu. Ini bukan kali pertama. Hari ini mereka sudah lima kali _take_ untuk adegan yang sama, dan permasalahannya hanya satu: Sasuke tidak bisa menjiwai perannya dengan baik.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menerima botol air mineral yang diberikan oleh salah satu staf dan meneguk isinya banyak-banyak. Apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Merutuk dalam hati, kesal karena dia belum menguasai perannya di drama ini. Dia bahkan belum hapal sebagian besar dialognya—mempertegas nilai minusnya di mata aktor dan staf yang lain.

Sasuke benci menjadi pecundang. Dia memang pendatang di dunia akting, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau kemampuannya sepayah ini. Dapat dibayangkannya wajah teman-temannya sesama artis kalau dirinya mengakui kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak berdaya di depan kamera; mereka akan mengejek dan menertawainya, lalu menjadikannya bulan-bulanan.

Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Oi, Hataji," panggilnya pada sang sutradara. Hataji adalah nama panggilan yang biasa dia dan Itachi sebut untuk Hatake Kakashi. Saat pria berambut perak itu menoleh, barulah Sasuke bicara lagi. "Aku keluar sebentar."

Penegasan, tidak butuh pertanyaan 'ke mana'. Sasuke memang tidak meminta izin, kok. Dia hanya ingin Kakashi tahu saat ini dia butuh udara segar.

.

.

.

.

**U**dara Tokyo di musim semi tak bisa lebih dingin dari ini. Pertengahan musim semi sudah nyaris lewat, namun temperatur masih berada di dekat nol. Entah siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini, ia menduga kalau pemanasan global-lah yang menyebabkan terlambatnya musim semi yang seperti biasanya.

Bunga sakura sudah nyaris gundul, malah—sisa-sisa rerontokannya menyebar di jalanan, sebagian tertiup ke angkasa dan jatuh, kemudian mengering. Bunga Satsuki yang menggantikannya bahkan sudah nyaris layu lagi.

Dia ada di sana, diam dan mengamati betapa kota dan sirkumstansinya adalah sebuah ironi. Ramai tetapi hening. Hening tetapi ramai. Dan dari ketinggian ini, Uchiha Sasuke bisa menyesap dua ritme kehidupan yang berbeda itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Beruntung sekali syuting hari ini diadakan di bar yang berada di gedung berlantai tujuh—bukan hal yang mencengangkan di Tokyo, karena sejauh mata memandang, yang tertangkap hanyalah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menembus cakrawala; kebanyakan visualisasinya menabrak sisi gedung, memandangi jendela-jendela yang merefleksikan sekitarnya. Bertumpu pada kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas pembatas besi, Sasuke memandang pada satu titik tak kasat mata.

Oh, ada satu saat dimana ia ingin menyobek-nyobek kertas drama itu, membuangnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah setelah yakin menciptakan sobekan terkecil. Kalau perlu sekalian kontrak sialan itu. Terlalu memusingkan, perannya menyebalkan. Banyak omong dan—_sangat bukan dia_.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas, sekali ini mengakui bahwa impian menjadi aktor adalah sia-sia.

Dia ini begini, lebih suka memendam segalanya sendiri. Menampilkan topeng beku di depan publik, tidak mengacuhkan orang lain yang tampak kacau. Memangnya karakternya barusan—apa tadi, bartender sok perhatian yang jatuh cinta pada wanita langganannya? Menggelikan.

Tanpa perlu jadi bartender itu pun, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan _wanita itu_. Pemerannya kan Akagai Karin, _pacarnya_.

Satu lagi alasan dia kesal sekarang: Karin melihat aktingnya yang buruk dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke mendecih dan membenamkan kepalanya ke lipatan lengan, membiarkan angin berhembus di tengkuknya. Dengung metropolitan terdengar di kejauhan, satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar saat ini.

Juga suara langkah kaki.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepala—kali ini dagunya bertumpu pada punggung lengan kanan—menggigit kuku jempolnya dua kali sebelum bicara. "Mau apa kau?"

Disambut nada dingin begitu, Haruno Sakura _jiper_ juga. Maksudnya naik ke sini kan... ingin menghibur _tuan_nya. Tadi dia melihat Sasuke kesal setelah _retake_ yang kelima, jadi diputuskannya untuk menyusul saat pemuda itu pergi.

"Mencegahmu bunuh diri," balas Sakura tak kalah ketus. Kesal juga saat ditodong dengan menyebalkan seperti itu. Padahal niatnya kan baik.

"Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri." Rotasi bola mata, lalu pemuda itu berbalik. "Mau mentertawakanku?"

"Nggak. Nggak ada yang perlu ditertawakan." Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan akhirnya berhenti di sebelah pemuda itu. "Ternyata langit Tokyo itu biru pucat..." komentarnya, berbelok dari topik barusan.

Uchiha bungsu mengangkat alisnya. Kenapa jadi membicarakan langit?

"Aku pernah pergi ke Hawaii sekali," gadis itu membuka suara lagi. "Duluuuu sekali, saat aku baru masuk SMP. Kebetulan, sih, soalnya ayahku memenangkan undian perjalanan ke Hawaii untuk satu keluarga."

"Bukan urusanku," gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu, di sana aku melihat langitnya," Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sudah mendumel sarkastis. "Dan langitnya sangaaat biru." Kali ini lengannya dibentangkan ke udara—nyaris menghajar leher si pemuda. "Aku sempat bingung kenapa langit yang sama bisa berbeda warna seperti itu."

"Memangnya aku peduli."

Kalau saja tidak ingat niatnya, Sakura pasti sudah menjitak kepala Sasuke minimal sepuluh kali. Tak peduli meskipun Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya dan beratnya nyaris dua kali lipat bobot tubuh Sakura. Pemuda ini memang tidak tahu terima kasih!

Namun, Sakura malah menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghadap kepada pemuda itu. Ditepuknya pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kiri, lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

"Dilihat dari mana pun, langit yang dilihat itu langit yang sama. Mau warnanya berubah atau tetap biru, dia tetap langit yang sama. Siapa pun yang melihat... dia tetaplah langit yang ada di atas kepalamu, iya kan?" Tatapan hijau _emerald_ itu melembut. "Makanya, Sasuke. Mau berperan jadi apa pun, kau tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tetap dirimu sendiri!"

Diremasnya pundak pemuda itu, Sakura berusaha menyalurkan semangat kepadanya. "_Wakarimashitaka_?" Sekali lagi, ia menepuk pundak Uchiha muda tersebut. "_Ne_, _ganbatte!_"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata datar. Luarnya saja, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, pemuda itu merasa campur aduk. Bagaimana mungkin 'manajer'nya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa—

"Berisik," gumam Sasuke masam sambil berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di sana.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya—miksturisi sempurna antara bingung dan jengkel. Sia-sia usahanya untuk menghibur pemuda itu, padahal dipikirnya Sasuke memerlukan dorongan semangat karena merasa kesal dengan hari pertamanya bermain drama. Gadis itu tahu, kok, kalau Sasuke memutuskan menyepi karena ingin menenangkan diri. Tapi kalau diperlakukan seperti ini, sih...

"Sesukamu, deh." Gadis itu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu di atap gedung sendirian. Peduli amat Sasuke mau bunuh diri betulan atau bagaimana; laki-laki itu memang terlalu kepala batu untuk dinasihati.

Pintu tertutup di belakangnya, kembali mengisolasi Sasuke dari peradaban.

Pemuda itu kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan lengan. Mengingat-ingat apa saja yang barusan Sakura katakan. _Langit itu tetap sama, eh?_

Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"'**T**idak mau tahuuu. Pokoknya aku mau segelas lagi... berikan!'"

"'Aku bartender,'" pemuda itu bersedekap, "'aku membiarkan pelangganku minum, tapi aku tidak membiarkan mereka mabuk, oke?'"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Pandangannya semakin kacau dan suaranya mulai serak. Ia berusaha menggapai gelasnya, namun direksi tangannya meleset. "'Jangan cerewet kau, Tuan Bartender. Hari ini aku mau minum sampai puasss... Jadi jangan cegah a—'" kepalanya terkulai, "'—ku...'"

"_CUT_! _SAVE_!"

Bersamaan dengan seruan Hatake Kakashi, seluruh pemain dan staf berhamburan. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Pakaian-pakaian diganti, sepatu-sepatu ditanggalkan, rias wajah dihapus dengan krim pembersih dan _toner_, lampu-lampu dimatikan, lensa kamera ditutup, dan kursi-kursi dilipat. Pengambilan gambar hari ini sudah selesai, dan adegan pertama sudah siap digarap oleh tim _editing_.

"Lumayan untukmu."

Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian mendapatkan tepukan bahu dari Kakashi. "Lumayan apanya?"

"Perkembangan dari _take_ lima sampai _take_ delapan."

"Oh." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Biasa saja, Hataji."

"Pertahankan, ya, untuk besok." Kakashi menempelkan kepalan tinjunya ke lengan Uchiha muda itu. "Yuk ah, aku harus bicara dengan staf lain."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menyahuti sepupunya yang berlalu begitu saja. Menghela napas, ia merapikan setelan kostumnya. Setidaknya, dia bisa mempermudah pekerjaan _stylist_-nya besok. Kalaupun tidak, minimal dia tidak akan terkena omelan 'manajer'nya yang kelewat cerewet itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, si Rambut Permen ke mana?

Diletakkannya kemeja yang sudah terlipat (agak) rapi itu ke atas kursi meja rias. Sasuke merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Kalau bisa, sekarang dia pulang langsung ke apartemannya, tidur hingga besok pagi. Sasuke baru tahu kalau syuting film seperti ini begitu melelahkan. Dikiranya, berakting itu semudah meniupkan udara.

Saat membuka _flip_ ponselnya, tiba-tiba saja keinginannya untuk menelepon sang manajer musnah sudah tatkala kedua matanya menangkap ada pesan baru dari sebuah nama yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

**From:** Akagai Karin  
>20.35<br>nice work today. mau minum kopi bareng di kafe depan?

Kurva tipis terukir pada bibirnya—salah satu hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera mengetikkan pesan singkat sebagai balasannya.

**To:** Akagai Karin  
>20.37<br>mau kuantar?

Tidak sampai satu menit, pesan balasan dari Karin tiba di ponsel si pemuda.

**From:** Akagai Karin  
>20.38<br>nggak merepotkan?

**To: **Akagai Karin  
>20.38<br>nope.

**From: **Akagai Karin  
>20.39<br>sure. kutunggu di kafe depan ya ;)

.

.

.

.

**H**aruno Sakura sedang sibuk mengunyah _takoyaki_ yang disediakan oleh staf bagian konsumsi ketika ponselnya bergetar dengan heboh. Dengan tangan yang sempat terkena _soyu_, gadis itu berusaha mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku tanpa membuat celananya kotor. Ketika berhasil, ternyata getarannya sudah berhenti.

Krik.

Gadis itu mendengus lalu membiarkan ponselnya di atas meja, melanjutkan makanannya. Dia hapal getaran yang barusan—sengaja ia atur agar tahu bahwa yang menelepon itu Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan di _caller ID_-nya sengaja Sakura pasang nama 'Kacamata Bertopi'.

Drrtt... drrrt... drrrt...

Bergetar lagi.

Kali ini, Sakura mengelap tangannya dengan tisu terlebih dahulu, baru menerima telepon.

"Hmmmpph?" Karena mulutnya penuh, hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Sakura menunggu jawaban Sasuke sambil mengunyah _takoyaki_.

"_Kunci mobil_." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke sebelum memutuskan panggilan. Dua kata singkat yang sebenarnya tidak jelas maksudnya apa. Meminta, melaporkan, atau bertanya? —Sakura yang sudah mengantuk tidak mau repot-repot mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Jadilah, ia pergi ke tempat yang seingatnya dimana Sasuke terakhir berada. Sambil membawa kunci mobil dan _takoyaki_ jatahnya, tentu saja.

Mungkin saja, Sasuke ingin pulang sekarang, kan? Hari sudah malam, Sakura sendiri sudah mengantuk.

Eit, bukan bukan. Kalau dia mengantuk, siapa yang akan menyetir mobil Sasuke? Oh, makanya Sasuke meminta kunci. Hari ini si Kacamata Bertopi bakalan menyupiri mereka pulang. Tumben sekali dia berlaku ba—

"Lama sekali," komentar Sasuke saat akhirnya mereka bertemu. Kata-kata itu memutus asumsi Haruno Sakura.

Nyengir, tidak bisa menimpali karena barusan menyuap sebuah _takoyaki_ lagi. Bulatan terakhir, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kunci?" Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya, kali ini jelas bernada meminta.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis bermata hijau itu mengulurkan kunci yang sedari tadi ia kantongi. Sasuke menerimanya dengan santai, lalu melempar-lemparkannya ke udara dan menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Oke, hari ini aku yang bawa mobilnya," kata pemuda itu sambil melarikan jari-jarinya menelusuri helai rambutnya yang sudah terbebas dari pengaruh _hairspray_ berbau obat itu. Sakura mengangguk saja. Berarti hari ini dia bisa duduk santai di kursi penumpang! Hahaha.

"...kau pulang sendiri. Terserah mau naik apa."

. . .

HEH?!

Kedua manik _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna. Sisa kunyahan _takoyaki_-nya meluncur keluar dan mendarat di lantai tanpa bisa dicegah. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Belum jelas?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. "Mobil kubawa. Kau pulang sendiri."

Sakura merasa paru-parunya kering. Ia berusaha menarik napas sekuat mungkin. Mengerjap. "Aku salah dengar. Kudengar, kau menyuruhku pulang sen—"

"Memang iya," potong Sasuke tak sabar. "Sudah, sana. Jam segini masih ada kereta. Atau bus. Atau taksi, _kalau kau punya uang_."

Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu dalam langkah-langkah yang cepat—terlampau cepat untuk kategori orang yang ingin lekas pulang. Pulih dari kekagetannya, gadis itu segera mengejar Sasuke; peduli setan dengan bekas makanannya yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tunggu!" Sakura meraih pundak Sasuke, menyentaknya agar berbalik. "Kau menyuruh**ku** pulang sendirian? Setelah seharian ini aku menungguimu?"

"Hn," adalah respons si pemuda, membuat kekesalan Sakura memuncak.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, kenapa kau menyuruhku naik kendaraan umum?" Sakura masih belum mau menyerah. Diremasnya pundak sang _tuan_ untuk menyadarkannya—siapa tahu Sasuke sedang mabuk. Namun, pada kenyataannya sang pemuda sedang sadar seratus persen.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya sarkastik. "Sana pulang."

Lalu Sasuke melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sakura. Mendengus. "Tenaga babon." Kemudian ditinggalkannya gadis itu... yang langsung mengomel-ngomel sambil menendangi udara.

.

.

.

.

_**C**__hikatetsu_ di malam hari begini tidak terlalu ramai, cenderung sepi malah. Ada banyak kursi kosong yang tersedia—tidak perlu sampai bergelantungan sampai tempat tujuan segala. Haruno Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena menahan marah.

Jujur saja, ia jengkel pada Uchiha Sasuke. Seenaknya sekali pemuda itu meninggalkannya supaya pulang sendiri sementara ia memakai mobilnya untuk bersenang-senang. Oh, memang mobil itu milik Uchiha Sasuke (dan dia hanya seorang manajer merangkap 'pacar')—TAPI BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA MEMPERLAKUKAN WANITA!

Sakura meradang, gemas ingin meninju Sasuke namun ingat kalau di kontrak kerjanya yang paling baru tertulis 'harus menuruti apa kata Sasuke selama tidak melanggar norma dan agama', jadi diurungkannya niat tersebut. Daripada gajinya akhir bulan nanti dipotong? Biarpun pekerjaannya luar biasa menyebalkan, dia tetap memerlukan gaji. Dan 'tambahan' sebagai 'pacar' itu membuat gajinya ber—

Pacar?

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, tersadar akan sesuatu. Ide cemerlang melintas di kepalanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

**To:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.49<br>bagaimana rasanya mendapat lawan main PACAR sendiri? :)

Balasan dari Sasuke tiba beberapa menit kemudian.

**From:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.52<br>bukan urusanmu.

Reaksi Sasuke seperti yang ia duga. Sakura terkekeh sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

**To:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.53<br>pelit nggak mau cerita :P pacarmu yang ini dicuekin, nih?

**From:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.54<br>apa maumu?

Sakura menutup _flip_ ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan terakhir Sasuke. Biar saja pemuda itu kesal, hal itu bisa dibahas belakangan—hal-hal yang Sakura mau kalau Sasuke masih ingin dirinya selamat. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Kali ini, bukan Sasuke yang akan berpuas hati.

.

.

.

.

**tbc**

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Oke, lama lagi _update_-nya. Maklumin yak, ada ujian di tengah bulan ' ')/

_Chapter_ kali ini... _no comment_. Saya bingung sendiri mau ngomentarin hasil tulisan beberapa jam ini. Cenderung... apa ya? Bunglon abis? Dan –uhuk- _pace_-nya mendadak cepet, ya? Sori ' ')v

Makasih aja deh buat yang udah baca~

**Thanks to:** shawol21bangs, Guest, SweetCrystal9, omonatheydidit, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Azakayana Yume, .58, aikoishiara, Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo, Neerval-Li, Mizuira Kumiko, Riepiwu425, fitrianadewi97, Scarlet Rose Crimson, zetta hikaru, Tsurugi De Lelouch, , skyesphantom, Guest, Cupcakes, karimahbgz, AcaAzuka Yuri chan, Retno UchiHaruno

_Review_? _**No silent readers!**_

**Me ke aloha,  
>mysticahime™<br>26012013**


	8. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer:** selamanya milik **Masashi** **Kishimoto**. Saya cuma minjem _chara_ dari beliau. Series ini **milik** **saya**.

**Warning:** AU. Semoga sih ga OOC. Series type. Genre utama: **drama**. Bukan _chara-bashing_.

.

.

.

Sakura meradang, gemas ingin meninju Sasuke namun ingat kalau di kontrak kerjanya yang paling baru tertulis 'harus menuruti apa kata Sasuke selama tidak melanggar norma dan agama', jadi diurungkannya niat tersebut. Daripada gajinya akhir bulan nanti dipotong? Biarpun pekerjaannya luar biasa menyebalkan, dia tetap memerlukan gaji. Dan 'tambahan' sebagai 'pacar' itu membuat gajinya ber—

Pacar?

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, tersadar akan sesuatu. Ide cemerlang melintas di kepalanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

**To:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.49<br>bagaimana rasanya mendapat lawan main PACAR sendiri? :)

Balasan dari Sasuke tiba beberapa menit kemudian.

**From:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.52<br>bukan urusanmu.

Reaksi Sasuke seperti yang ia duga. Sakura terkekeh sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

**To:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.53<br>pelit nggak mau cerita :P pacarmu yang ini dicuekin, nih?

**From:** Kacamata Bertopi  
>20.54<br>apa maumu?

Sakura menutup _flip_ ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan terakhir Sasuke. Biar saja pemuda itu kesal, hal itu bisa dibahas belakangan—hal-hal yang Sakura mau kalau Sasuke masih ingin dirinya selamat. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Kali ini, bukan Sasuke yang akan berpuas hati.

.

.

.

**RAINBOW!**

Chapter 8: The Sweet Revenge

.

.

by **mysticahime™**  
>© 2014<p>

.

.

.

"U-chi-ha-Sa-su-ke~"

Yang namanya disebut menyipitkan sepasang matanya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berlebih. Di balik pintu yang terbuka, tampaklah gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah berseri (yang terlihat mencurigakan) dengan rambut diikat rapi di belakang kepala. He, si Rambut Permen belum tidur rupanya. Padahal terakhir kali Sasuke mengecek jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Kuat juga cewek itu tidur larut malam.

Yang justru malah membuat si pemuda semakin curiga.

Haruno Sakura alias si Rambut Permen. Menyambut di depan pintu. Tersenyum lebar. Menyebutkan namanya dengan baik dan benar walau cara pelafalannya sengaja diberi jeda sedikit-sedikit.

Ada yang aneh, sungguh.

"Mabuk?" Dipicingkannya mata, berusaha menyelidiki penyebab 'manis'nya tingkah si pembantu saat ini. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat, mereka berpisah di lokasi syuting dengan kondisi mental Sakura hancur lebur menahan marah. Sudah sepatutnya Sasuke curiga kalau gadis ini tiba-tiba bersikap ramah, kan?

"Tidaaakk~" Gadis itu memperlebar lengkung senyumnya. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke agar masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Digandengnya tangan majikannya dengan gerakan yang menurut Sasuke hiperaktif. "Ayo-ayo, sini kubantu Sasuke-_sama_ melepas jaket dan sepatu! Ahh, Sasuke-_sama_ mau minum apa? Susu hangat? Teh manis? Apa saja pasti kubuatkan, kok!"

**Tweeengg**

Curiga kuadrat.

Ehem _plis deh_ ehem, Haruno Sakura yang dikenalnya selama beberapa minggu ini bukan gadis yang akan berusaha menyenangkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pagi-pagi buta Sasuke dibangunkan dengan ditendang paksa dari tempat tidur (seperti yang terjadi minggu lalu). Atau disiapkan sarapan roti bakar yang hangus (seperti kemarin pagi)—dan si gadis hanya mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan wajah ditekuk.

Untung Sasuke masih bisa bersabar dengan tidak memecat si bawel itu karena Jiraiya sudah memotong bayarannya untuk gaji Haruno selama setengah tahun ke depan. Gajinya (terlalu) besar untuk ukuran pengurus rumah tangga yang merangkap manajer.

Dan pacar.

UOHOK.

Nah, makanya pasti ada apa-apanya kalau Sakura yang _itu_ bertingkah aneh macam ini. Dikiranya Sasuke sebegitu bodohnya hingga terperangkap dengan mudah, heh?

Perlu seribu tahun bertapa di bawah air terjun di tengah badai untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam hal mengelabui.

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban singkat dan datar khas Uchiha. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sakura dan saat melewatinya, ia melemparkan jaketnya ke wajah si gadis. "Cucikan, tuh. Tadi kena tetesan **air putih**."

Setelah itu, Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya setelah menyambar sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Saat akan menutup pintu, ia mendengar jeritan keras—"OKE, SASUKE-_SAMA_! _AISHITERUUUUUU_!"

Apaan tuh.

_Si Rambut Permen memang gila_, pikirnya sambil mulai meneguk minumannya.

.

.

.

.

Netranya menyipit hingga nyaris tinggal segaris menatap jaket yang tadi dilempar, "Kena tetesan air putih? Cih, yang benar saja."

.

.

.

.

"PAGI PAGI PAGIIII!"

**JDAK!**

Satu hantaman keras bersarang di punggung Uchiha muda; entah bagaimana caranya, kunci kamarnya berhasil dibongkar dan sang penyusup kini berhasil 'menyiksa'nya di waktu sepagi ini. Pagi, asumsi Uchiha Sasuke. Sesungguhnya sih, mana tahu. Dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan penunjuk waktu mana pun.

"Sasuke-_sama_, banguuuunnnn! Ayo bangun! Yang bangun pagi makin ganteng!" Kali ini selimutnya ditarik dengan sangat kuat—oke, semoga tidak ada ten—(**JDAK!**)—sakit. "Ih, ayo bangun! Atau perlu dipeluk du—"

"Oi!" Sasuke buru-buru berguling ke sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan sukses meluncur jatuh ke lantai. "Aw!"

Gravitasi sialan, bisa-bisanya berlaku di saat-saat genting seperti ini!

Sepasang obsidian itu terbuka sempurna, menangkap cahaya putih dari lampu yang menerangi kamarnya. Ia menemukan si penendang tersenyum super lebar di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kita ada pemotretan dulu jam tujuh di Tokyo Tower, lalu jam sepuluh mulai syuting lanjutan yang kemarin—"

"Bukan jadwal." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kesal karena dibangunkan paksa. Pakai ditendang dua kali, pula. Oh, sial, ada perjanjian 'membangunkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan cara apa saja asalkan tidak membahayakan jiwa dan raga' di kontak ker—memangnya barusan tidak berbahaya, huh?

Mata hijau itu mengerjap satu kali dan sang empunya memasang wajah sok polos. "Kalau bukan jadwal, apa dong?"

"Sarapan pagi."

"Oh, kalau itu, aku sudah buatkan—"

Berisik.

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan Haruno Sakura yang merepet panjang lebar pendek sempit tinggi rendah, memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap memulai hari. Sekalian menghindari gadis yang mendadak bermetamorfosis sampai cerewetnya jadi melebihi tante-tante tetangganya waktu kecil dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Itu masih panas!"

Haruno Sakura pura-pura mengerutkan kening pertanda tak mengerti saat Uchiha Sasuke mendorong mangkuk _oatmeal_-nya menjauh. Gadis itu memasang tampang polos yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata si pemuda. "Panas apanya, Sasuke-_sama_? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan yang paling enak dan paling seh—"

"Tapi panas." Datar, intonasinya rendah. Sasuke memicingkan mata dan menatap gadis itu dengan kesal. "Buatkan aku _sandwich_ yang biasa."

Namun gadis berambut permen karet itu kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"_Oatmeal_ ini sarapan yang sehat, Tuan Muda." Ia mengangguk-angguk sok serius, lalu mendekati majikannya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Mangkuk Sasuke ia ambil dan satu sendok penuh _oatmeal_ ia tiup-tiup dengan bibir mengerucut. "Nih, sudah kutiupkan~ Apa mau disuapi juga, Sasuke-_sama_? Aaaaaaaaa~"

Uchiha Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

_Define 'fun'_, begitu dialog Uchiha Sasuke ketika adegan syuting selanjutnya dimulai. Gambar mulai diambil saat Sasuke dan Karin berada dalam mobil, dimana Karin baru tersadar dari mabuknya dan Uchiha muda-lah yang mengemudi, walau sedan merah mengilat itu milik si gadis berambut merah. Karin baru mengumpulkan separuh kesadarannya sambil meracau perihal dirinya yang dibawa pulang—katanya, ia minum untuk _having fun_, dan sebagai respons, dua kata dalam bahasa Inggris tersebut diajukan oleh sang Uchiha.

_Define 'fun'_—terngiang dua kata tersebut dalam gendang telinga gadis Haruno yang menonton pengambilan gambar dari luar _set_. Sebagai manajer yang 'baik', ia harus memastikan pekerjaan Sasuke berjalan dengan baik, kan? Walau sebenarnya sudah mencapai puncak rasa bosan, ditahannya agar tungkai tidak beranjak dari posisi semula.

Sakura. Itu. Baik. Tahu.

Sebagai gantinya, pandangan zamrudnya tak dilepaskan dari sosok berambut hitam yang sedang menjadi orang bijak bagi gadis muda yang terlena dalam animo dunia malam, menasihati supaya Karin kembali ke jalan yang benar—hah, bila yang menasihatimu seorang bartender, apa kau akan percaya? _Kau sendiri bahkan menyelami dunia gelap itu lebih dalam dari entitas mana pun_; pasti itulah yang akan disemburkan.

Namun, Karin tidak bergeming selama beberapa saat. Pandangannya dialihkan ke luar jendela, menatap lampu-lampu Tokyo yang berkilau dalam pekatnya malam. Embusan napas keluar dari bibirnya, menciptakan kabut halus yang menempel pada permukaan jendela.

"'_Fun_' _is being happy_, tanpa ada paksaan tertentu,'" begitu jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir beroleskan gincu merah muda mengilap tersebut. Sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyuman sinis; ia sudah mendapatkan sebagian besar kesadarannya. Karin beralih pandang pada sosok pemuda di balik kemudi. "'Pada kenyataannya, aku yang mencari kesenangan dengan minum alkohol sama saja dengan orang menyedihkan yang memaksakan kebahagiaan, kan? _Pathetic_.'"

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali, hanya memberikan lirikan singkat sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "'Alkohol itu semu.'"

_Semu_, Sakura mencibir mendengar dialog dari Sasuke. Dalam naskahnya, peran Sasuke diibaratkan seperti seorang malaikat penolong yang berhati mulia. Bartender berjiwa besar yang berulang kali menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang terjerat kecanduan alkohol karena mengalami guncangan dalam kehidupannya. _Alkohol itu kebahagiaan semu_; jadi kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

Bekerja sebagai asisten Uchiha Sasuke?

_Hah._

Daripada bilang bahagia, Sakura lebih banyak mangkel dan mengutuki sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari kejauhan. Kok bisa-bisanya ada orang selabil Sasuke? Banyak tingkah menyebalkan, tapi diam-diam perhatian—misalnya insiden makan malam itu—tapi bisa juga merasa gundah karena merasa gagal dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Karin masih saja berakting di dalam _set_ sana, seolah-olah mereka memang sedang bertemu secara tak sengaja di sebuah bar dan kebetulan ada kamera yang mengintai. Sakura bingung, kok bisa-bisanya sekarang Sasuke terlihat natural begitu dengan aktingnya?

Ia mengerjap.

_Huh._ Kenapa jadi memikirkan Sasuke, sih? Seharusnya dia kan sedang bersenang-senang membalas dendam pada Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

"—_CUT!_"

Suara Hatake Kakashi membuyarkan atmosfir yang mengudara selama beberapa detik lalu. Pria berambut perak itu berdiri dari kursinya dan bertepuk tangan keras sementara dua orang pemainnya keluar dari dalam mobil, menggerak-gerakkan tubuh yang terasa kaku. Adegan yang barusan adalah pengambilan keempat kalinya—masih problematika Sasuke dalam mendalami peran, namun hari ini ada kemajuan pesat dari sang aktor amatir. Kalau menilik ekspresi di wajah Hatake, maka pengambilan gambar barusan akan disimpan untuk diedit nanti.

"Kau berkembang, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menoleh kepada sang sutradara yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum tipis terulas di wajah.

"Hmm." Ia bergumam kecil sambil mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang diberikan oleh penata rias. Seperti biasa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan banyak memberikan reaksi apabila diajak bicara. "Bukan masalah, kan?"

Kakashi menggeleng-geleng, "Sama sekali bukan masalah, justru malah bagus. Pekerjaan kita berjalan lancar dan filmnya akan segera selesai kalau kemajuanmu terus bertambah." Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Sasuke. "Mulai suka dengan akting, eh?"

"Hn?" Alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Ia tidak mengerti ke arah mana Kakashi membawa pembicaraan mereka.

"Akting," ulang Kakashi, masih dengan wajah tersenyum. "Orang yang menjadi aktor bukan karena kemauan sendiri tentunya tak akan tiba-tiba berusaha untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya kalau bukan karena suka, kan?"

Hatake Kakashi, di balik tahun-tahun penitiannya menuju puncak karir, sudah banyak bertemu dengan para pelakon yang ambil andil dalam film yang digarapnya. Bermacam-macam karakter sudah berjumpa dengannya dan ia sudah banyak menganalisa. Tipe-tipe idola seperti Sasuke biasanya terjun ke dunia perfilman karena tuntutan dari perusahaan, atau karena merasa diri kurang tenar sehingga berusaha memperbanyak kemunculan di layar kaca. Memang banyak yang berakhir jatuh cinta pada seni peran, tapi itu hanyalah segelintir kecil.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, motifnya apa, ia tidak paham. Kakashi hanya menawarkan sebuah peran yang menurutnya cocok bila diperankan oleh seorang bintang idola—terlihat keren, kharismatik, sekaligus punya rasio kemunculan yang terbilang banyak—dan Sasuke bahkan tidak menolak walau ia mengabari pemuda Uchiha itu secara langsung tanpa melalui perantaraan KG Entertainment. Urusan kontrak dan sebagainya menyusul setelah Sasuke sendiri yang bilang pada pimpinan perusahaan, bukan dari Kakashi sendiri.

Hanya saja, pada awalnya, bisa dibilang kemampuan Sasuke dalam masalah akting sama dengan nol dan ia pun tidak terlihat berminat pada perannya. Asumsi Kakashi, pemuda itu semula hanya mengejar keikutsertaan dalam sebuah film, bukannya memang ingin terjun sebagai aktor sungguhan.

"Terserah," hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke sebagai respons atas kalimat panjang Kakashi, yang membuat pria berambut perak itu mengangkat alis. Perkataannya barusan itu sebuah retorika, sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban yang seperti itu. Pemuda Uchiha kini mengalihkan pandang ke satu arah—dan Kakashi sempat menangkap apa yang dilihatnya—sebelum menerima botol minuman isotonik dari salah satu _staff_.

_O_, Hatake Kakashi mengerti akan suatu hal.

"Atau mungkin... ini karena seseorang? Motivasi darinya, misalnya. Mungkin bisa juga ingin memberi impresi..." Ringan saja, tanpa tendensi untuk menuduh apa pun. _Jangan harap bisa menipu seorang Hatake, Sepupu._

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Dalam hati ia merutuk kenapa saat dialog terakhir Kakashi diucapkan, ia malah membayangkan _si pemberi motivasi_ dan bukannya orang yang ingin diberikan impresi olehnya.

Dia... kenapa?

.

.

.

.

_Jangan lupa makan malam!_

Sebuah pesan tanpa nama, dicoretkan dengan buru-buru dengan huruf-huruf berantakan, dan ditempelkan dengan _post-it_ berwarna kuning pada kaca jendela pengemudi membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Dari tadi ia sudah menunggu Sakura untuk pulang bersama—dia terlalu mengantuk untuk menyetir sampai ke apartemennya—namun salah satu _staff_ malah bilang kalau _manajer_nya itu pulang duluan dan menitipkan kunci padanya untuk diberikan pada Sasuke.

_Ceroboh_, pikir si pemuda sambil melepaskan tempelan bodoh itu dan membuka kunci dengan _alarm_, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Bisa-bisanya Sakura memberikan kunci seorang idola pada orang tak dikenal—Haku, _staff_ kostum, bukan sembarang orang memang, tapi siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau misalnya ia punya niat tidak baik?

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan sampai-sampai ia pikir darah rendahnya akan kambuh lagi. Tapi, karena kesal dengan Sakura yang meninggalkannya tiba-tiba tanpa izin atau apa dulu di saat seperti ini membuat tekanan darahnya kembali tinggi. _Tsk, awas saja nanti_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil Toyota Rush-nya meluncur membelah jalan raya yang dihiasi lampu-lampu gemerlap. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sama sekali tidak terburu-buru. Ia bahkan sempat mampir ke sebuah _minimarket_ (dengan penyamaran, tentunya) dan membeli _ramen cup_ panas untuk dimakan selama perjalanan. Dengan sinis diliriknya _post-it_ yang sudah lecek di atas dasbor.

Lihat saja, ia akan membuat perhitungan setelah ini.

Setibanya di apartemen, Sasuke disambut dengan ruang tengah yang terang-benderang dengan televisi menyala menampilkan acara lawak murahan yang sedang menampilkan atraksi konyol. Keningnya berkerut dan diambilnya _remote_ untuk mematikan televisi, lalu dibukanya jaket yang melapisi tubuh dan dilempar sembarangan ke sofa.

"Kok dimatikan?" terdengar suara yang familier dari arah belakang. Sasuke tidak perlu membalikkan tubuh untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertanya. Hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di sini selain dirinya.

"Kan lagi seru..." suara itu mendekat dan tahu-tahu saja gadis itu melewatinya untuk mengambil _remote control_.

Dan Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Haruno Sakura, gadis itu, memakai _sweater_ kebesaran yang melorot di bagian pundak dan celana yang sangat pendek. Otak Sasuke kembali berputar—_apa yang direncanakan gadis itu kali ini? Merayunya?_

Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, dia akan—

"Pakaianmu," itulah yang dikomentarinya alih-alih membahas soal acara televisi norak yang ditonton gadis itu, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh dan memandangi tungkainya yang terekspos.

"Maaf, _Tuan dan Pacar sayang_," Sasuke bisa menangkap sinisme dalam kalimatnya, terutama pada bagian 'Tuan dan Pacar sayang', "stok pakaianku hanya sedikit karena tidak sempat berbelanja karena harus mengantarmu ke sana-sini, sementara kau sibuk paca—"

_Oh_, ia paham sekarang.

_This little bastard_—kalau ia boleh menyebutnya demikian—ingin mengancamnya perihal Karin dan sebagainya. Berpura-pura manis dan mengintimidasi dengan konteks pacaran untuk memaksanya bertekuk lutut dan patuh pada setiap kata-katanya. Senyuman di wajah sang gadis jelas-jelas adalah topeng yang picik dan menjijikan.

Sayang sekali, Uchiha tidak akan semudah itu kalah.

"Kau mengancamku, hmm?" Ia mendelik pada Haruno Sakura yang—terlihat sekali—berjengit kaget. Nada suara Sasuke jelas berbeda dengan biasanya. Misterius. Berbahaya. Penuh ancaman. Langkahnya dimulai, satu, dua, semakin mendekat pada Sakura yang secara instingtif mundur. Pertahanan yang secara reaktif muncul apabila merasakan ada bahaya yang kian mendekat—_lari_.

Niat Sasuke hanyalah sekadar memojokkan dan memberikan ancaman yang keras di depan mata supaya gadis itu tidak berani lagi mencoba-coba untuk bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Membuatnya mengaku apa muslihat yang disembunyikan selama beberapa hari ini dan merekamnya sebagai barang bukti untuk dijadikan alat membuat Sakura tunduk, misalnya. Atau meyakinkan bahwa kehidupan gadis itu tak akan pernah tenang apabila mengusik kehidupan pribadinya lagi.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

Ketika jarak mereka pada akhirnya tinggal satu langkah lagi, Sakura masih mencoba menghindar. Sekarang, mereka berkejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus di ruang tengah. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati, kesal karena masih harus mengeluarkan tenaga di saat ia sudah mulai lelah. Seharusnya, sekarang ia sudah selesai mandi dan kembali ke tempat tidur untuk menemui alam mimpi.

Pada kenyataanya, ia malah bermain kejar-kejaran dengan orang yang mengganggu hidupnya semenjak beberapa minggu lalu.

Pada suatu kesempatan, ia berhasil memotong jalur dari sisi sofa melintas ke meja kaca, menghadang Sakura dan gadis itu berusaha berkelit. Dengan tangannya, ia meraih pinggang gadis itu dan impaksi yang ditimbulkan dari tahanannya dan kecepatan Sakura membuat mereka berdua terpelanting ke atas sofa dengan posisi Sasuke di atas dan Sakura di bawah.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman di bawahnya.

"_You lose_, Rambut Permen," ia tertawa puas. "Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi."

.

.

.

.

Jari-jemari lentik mengetikkan sebaris nomor pada ponsel, kemudian tombol hijau ditekan, dan ponsel diletakkan di telinga. Suara operator di seberang sana membuat keningnya berkerut samar.

_Sejak kapan Sasuke mematikan ponsel?_

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih ia tiba di lobi TOP Hills, menunggu dengan kebingungan dengan bibir digigit berkali-kali. Haruskah ia langsung naik ke atas? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak ada di apartemennya? Walaupun ia sendiri sudah melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir di _basement_ saat parkir tadi, bukan berarti sang pemilik berada di rumahnya, kan. Bisa saja hari ini Sasuke tidak mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

Pukul sebelas lewat, menurut arloji perak mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Memang bukan waktu yang lazim untuk bertamu, hanya saja sudah lama sekali semenjak ia terakhir berkunjung kemari. Tadi ia sudah membeli _sandwich_ sayuran kesukaan Sasuke untuk sarapan besok sebagai oleh-oleh, tentunya tak mungkin ia pulang lagi ke rumah sambil membawa apa yang seharusnya sudah diberikan pada Sasuke.

Apa ia sebaiknya mencoba saja langsung datang ke apartemen Sasuke? Katakanlah semacam... _kejutan_?

Ia tahu nomor pintu Sasuke dan _passcode_ untuk kuncinya. Tidak ada halangan. Bahkan resepsionis pun tidak langsung mengusirnya barusan...

_Hm_.

Jadi Karin, gadis itu, langsung menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

"_You lose_, Rambut Permen," ia tertawa puas. "Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi."

.

Sakura merasa napasnya berhenti saat itu juga.

Pertama-tama, ia tidak tahu Sasuke akan pulang dengan _mood_ seperti apa. Ia tahu, _ia tahu_, bahwa ia sudah berlaku tidak bertanggungjawab dengan menitipkan kunci mobil Sasuke pada salah satu _staff_ yang ada dan hanya menempelkan _post-it_ di pintu mobilnya dengan sebaris pesan singkat. Masalahnya, Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Sasuke—entah kenapa panggilannya selalu dijawab oleh operator—dan ia sendiri terburu-buru pulang karena harus berbelanja. Tadi pagi, isi kulkas begitu mengenaskan sehingga ia hanya bisa membuat _oatmeal_ sebagai sarapan—_jadi bukannya sengaja—_dan Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makan bubur gandum. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus berbelanja, kan?

Kedua, dia bukan pengurus rumah tangga Uchiha Sasuke.

Oke, Sakura tahu ia dikontrak sebagai manajer dan pacar; catat, _**manajer dan pacar**_, bukan pengurus rumah tangga merangkap pembantu. Jadi, betulkah ia harus berbelanja?

Mm, kecuali kalau ia memikirkan nasib perutnya sendiri apabila tak ada apa pun yang bisa dipakai untuk sarapan besok paginya. Dan, yang agak menyenangkan, ia berbelanja dengan uang sang majikan, bukan dengan uangnya sendiri.

Jadi, ketika pulang dan menemukan pemuda itu menghina acara televisi yang baru pertama kali ditontonnya—dan menurutnya lucu—membuatnya mengira bahwa _mood_ Sasuke berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Mungkin, dalam pikirannya, setelah ini mereka berdua bisa menonton bersama dan menertawakan bagian-bagian yang konyol dan bersikap sebagai teman. _Mungkin_. Makanya, ia berani meledek soal kesibukan dan sebagainya yang memaksanya memakai baju seperti ini.

Nyatanya, tidak.

Ia ngeri, serius, _ia ngeri_. Sasuke terlihat berbahaya dan bisa mencabik-cabiknya menjadi serpihan kertas _post-it_ seperti yang mungkin dilakukannya pada pesan dari Sakura itu. Terlebih lagi, nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak bersahabat,

jadi bukannya wajar kalau lalu Sakura berlari menghindar?

Sialnya, ia tertangkap. Pinggangnya terjangkau oleh tangan si pemuda—dan tangannya _besar_, kalau mau dibilang. Sakura ingin menampar isi kepalanya sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya berpikir seperti itu di saat darurat, namun harus diakui bahwa ia tak pernah merasa bahwa Sasuke akan berani _menyentuhnya_ dalam konteks apa pun.

Dan setelah mereka berdua jatuh ke sofa, _demi apa pun ini kecelakaan!_, ia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Yang dirasakan olehnya hanyalah paru-paru yang rasanya menyusut dan akal sehat yang seolah menguap begitu saja digantikan oleh jantung yang berdebar-debar kencang.

Sakura memang bodoh.

Saat ini wajah Sasuke dan wajahnya hanya berkisar beberapa sentimeter—duh, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu di wajahnya, terutama saat bicara barusan.

"Egh..." wajahnya terasa panas tanpa sebab yang jelas, ia menyalahkan jantungnya yang terlalu bersemangat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Minggir." Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang seolah terkuras semenjak merasakan tubuh Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya, ia mendorong pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tidak berhasil, tentu saja. Sasuke punya bobot dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Pemuda Uchiha itu malah menyeringai. "Kenapa, kau takut kalau berhadap-hadapan begini denganku?"

_SIAPA YANG TAKUT BODOOOOHHH!_—ingin rasanya ia berteriak begitu di depan hidung Sasuke hingga ludahnya muncrat ke wajah bintang idola rese, namun saat membuka mulut, suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar.

S, salah Sasuke kalau ia sampai tidak bisa bicara begini.

"Jadi," obsidian itu berusaha mengintimidasinya, "katakan, apa maksud—"

.

.

Saat itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Bahkan untuk bertanya apa maksud Sasuke _menindihnya_ seperti ini pun tak terpikirkan.

Jadi, saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka diikuti suara napas tertahan dan sesuatu yang jatuh ke lantai pun ia tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik.

.

.

Yang ia tahu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh dan berseru dengan kaget,

"Karin?"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

Maafkan untuk keterlambatan _update_ yang sangat super ini. Masalah mulai muncul dan dramanya mulai terbentuk—jadi, gimana? ;)

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu. _Muchas gracias!_

Sebenernya saya udah ngetik 'thanks to' dari 2013 dan pas ngecek lagi ternyata namanya banyak yang udah berubah (iyalah setaun!), jadi... cukup di sini aja terima kasihnya :D Lain kali saya PM langsung ke yang udah komentar.

Btw, selamat untuk yang udah selesai UN! \:"D/


End file.
